May I Love You ?
by alybee92
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER UPDATE] Diam bukan berarti tidak. Aku hanya berusaha menjaga apa yang pernah kau ucapkan. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak memaksamu. Tapi aku memang tidak akan sanggup jauh darimu. "May I Love You?"- Chanyeol . CHANBAEK GS !
1. Chapter 1

**alybee92**

.

.

 **May I Love You ?**

.

Ini adalah ff remake dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama

.

 **Main cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

 **Other cast**

Find by yourself

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : semua cast disini milik agensi masing-masing

 **Warning** : Gerderswitch (GS) . Typo everywhere .

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

"Nanti malam ketemuan ya."

"Dia adalah ketua osis paling keren yang pernah kulihat."

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya lagi."

"Hahahaa kau lucu sekali kelinci kecil."

"Kau pikir aku pembantu?"

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya ketua osis tidur di depan orang lain."

"Begitu ya? Daebak!"

"Pantas saja .. muda dan cantik."

"Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku?"

"Tolong aku."

"Ternyata disini? Kukira pulang."

"Aku tidak membencimu .. Ak-akku justru suka.."

"Aku tunggu ya ! semangat!"

"Jadi ditolak ya? Bodoh.. sakit sekali."

"Ini jimat untukmu."

"Itu karena kau yang bilang."

" Ternyata aku memang tak bisa jauh darimu kelinci kecil."

 **TBC**

.

.

Anyeong readerdeul~

Aku datang lagi dan membawa ff ini

Kkk mian mian aku belum lanjutin ff yang sebelumnya karenan sumpah deh tiba tiba stuck !

Tapi aku janji **MINE !** bakalan lanjut kokk ! pinky promise ~

Dan sambil menunggu silahkan dicicipi **May I love You ?**

Bicara tentang ff ini .. kenapa aku remake? karena ceritanya— ya gitu deh haha :P

Dan kenapa ChanBaek karena mereka yang luus casting sama aku minggu kemarin

Pokoknya maafkan kalau ff nya rada belepotan

Tunggu lanjutannya yaaaa

And

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**alybee92**

.

.

 **May I Love You ?**

.

Ini adalah ff remake (yang aku tambahin dikit-dikit) dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama

.

 **Main cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

 **Other cast**

Find by yourself

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : semua cast disini milik agensi masing-masing

 **Warning** : Gerderswitch (GS) . Typo everywhere .

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **UNPREDICTABLE MEET**

.

.

Ini akibatnya jika jadi pemalas.

Seharusnya di musim semi yang indah kita dapat mengawali hari-hari baru yang indah pula. Tapi sayang sekali hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang gadis manis yang baru saja jatuh karena tidak berhasil meloncati pagar. Gadis itu mengumpat kecil merutuki kesialannya yang bahkan telah datang memberondong sejak pagi buta. Pertama ia harus rela mengakhiri libur panjangnya dengan raungan dari wanita baruh baya yang ia yakini adalah orang yang berjasa melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Kedua, gadis itu lagi-lagi hanya menghela napasnya ketika ia tahu ayahnya telah berangakat TANPA mengantar anak semata wayangnya ini ke sekolah. Oh My Lord ! dan sekarang apa? Gadis itu terlambat datang ke sekolah dan berusaha meloncati pagar yang bahkan orang tinggi sekalipun tidak bisa melewatinya. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia ini hanya seorang gadis keturunan smurf? Ops.

"Anak baru ya? Wah berani sekali datang terlambat di upacara penerimaan siswa baru?", tiba-tiba entah datang dari mana munculnya, seorang lelaki tinggi telah duduk jongkok di sebelah si gadis manis

"Kau juga terlambat kan? Apa bedanya?", kesal gadis itu sambil mencebikkan bibirnya

"Ayo ikut aku.", belum sempat gadis itu menjawab tangannya sudah ditarik oleh laki-laki tinggi menuju ke sebuah pintu yang kalau dilihat dari tampilannya pintu itu pasti sudah sangat tua.

"Nah, kau bisa masuk lewat sini tanpa ketahuan. Ketika kau masuk kau akan langsung berada di belakang barisan siswa baru.", jelas lelaki tinggi itu lalu beranjak pergi, namun gadis itu mencegahnya dan sembari mnundukkan kepala ia berkata, "Te-terimakasih."

"Bukan masalah besar.", tangan lelaki itu mengusap kepala si gadis dan mengeluarkan seringaian iseng

"Nanti malam ketemuan ya.", ucapnya sambil melemparkan wink

"Kita main-main.",tambahnya sebelum ia benar benar pergi lalu ditutup dengan teriakan dari yang lebih kecil

"DASAR MESUM!"

.

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

Setelah lelaki itu pergi aku segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan hati-hati aku mengendap-endap menyusup diantara barisan siswa baru. Aku masih mengomel dalam hati mengingat ajakan lelaki tadi, _ketemuan? Main-main? Saat malam hari dengan seseorang yang tak dikenal? Dasar! Lagipula malam hari adalah waktu untuk membantu eomma mengurus kedai dan menemani appa mengedit foto_ , pikirku sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannku.

"sst! Ya- telat ya? Kemarilah ada tempat kosong di depanku.", kata seorang gadis berambut hitam legam

"Ha?", aku hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan wajah blank dan dengan tidak sabar ia menarikku ke dalam barisan.

"Nah, kau sudah aman."

"Gomawo!"

"Aku Do Kyungsoo."

"Byun Baekhyun."

Setelah seorang siswa yang kalau tidak salah adalah peraih nilai tertinggi dalam seleksi penerimaan memberi sambutan, terdengarlah suara merdu MC yang mengatakan acara selanjutnya adalah sambutan dari ketua osis dan seluruh siswa dipersilahkan duduk. Aku tidak begitu tertarik sehingga aku hanya duduk diam sambil mengamati sekitar. Sedangan para gadis di belakangku mulai berbisik-bisik genit tentang seperti apa wajah ketua osis. Lalu seorang lelaki berjalan menuju ke podium tempat berpidato. Sampai di podiaum ia membalikkan badannya kearah penonton dan membungkuk sopan. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya aku hanya dapat membuka mata dan rahangku lebar-lebar.

" ….. jadi sekali lagi, untuk para murid baru, selamat atas masukknya kalian di sini."

Jadi

Lelaki baik

Tapi mesum dan tak jelas itu

Ketua osis?

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Hei upacara kemarin…"

"Ketua osis kan? Keren banget!"

"Dia punya pacar nggak ya?"

"Suka yang lebih muda gak ya?"

"Ah! Aku mau daftar menjadi anggota osis!"

Bla

Bla

Bla

BRAK !

"Aku tidak terima ! Kenapa setiap orang membicarakan pria mesum itu? Siapa namanya ? chang-ryeol? Cheon-yul? Akh!", Baekhyun berteriak kesal dan para gadis yang tadi sedang bergosip tentang ketua osis itu pun mendelik ke arahnya. Baekhyun balas mendelikkan matanya kea rah mereka.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol Baek .. ", Kata Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih setia menghadap buku

"Siapapun itu.", Sungut Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja

"Dia adalah ketua osis paling keren yang pernah kulihat.", Kali ini Kyungsoo membalik halaman bukunya dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas sambil terus mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Tapi sepertinya dia bukan kakak kelas yang baik.",tiba tiba Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan serius menghadap Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut.

"Menurut informasi yang aku dengar, ia terpilih menjadi ketua osis karena popularitasnya dan memanfaatkan jabatannya untuk makan gratis di kantin sekolah."

"Lalu di festival budaya sekolah ia menyamar jadi perempuan dan kasih cium jauh untuk semua cowok yang lewat."

"Dan yang paling parah, ia pernah di skors karena ketahuan pacaran dengan guru!"

OH MY GOD !

"Bagaimana kau tahu?", yaah .. meskipun menyebalkan, Baekhyun tidak akan langsung percaya tentang berita-berita seperti itu.

"Aku anggota klub koran waktu SMP, sekarang aku juga di klub yang sama dan sedang menulis artikel tentangnya."

Baekhyun tidak suka dengan lelaki yang hidup dengan cara slebor seperti itu. Huhh. Ia jadi ingat appanya, Byun Kyuhyun fotografer yang sebenarnya terkenal tapi berantakan. Bahkan terkadang Baekhyun ikut begadang dan membuatkan kopi untuk Appa nya agar tidak tertidur dan berakhir dengan menelantarkan pekerjaannya. Untung eomma nya adalah perempuan yang sabar dan baik. Hah.

"Tidak ingin daftar jadi anggota osis? Aku punya formulirnya.", Kyungsoo menyerah kan sebuah formulir dan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak berminat lalu mendorong formulir itu menjauh.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan ketua.."

"Ah.. tenang saja. Lagi pula ketua sekarang sudah kelas 3 dan kita kelas 1."

Iya juga ya.. dunia kelas 1 dan kelas 3 sangat berbeda. Dia nggak akan lagi berurusan denganku. Atau berbicara padaku. Tapi .. Apakah dia bisa membagi waktunya? Memikul beban sebagai ketua osis sekaligus memikul bebannya sendiri demi menghadapi kelulusan? Batin Baekhyun terus melontarkan pertanyaan pertanyaan semacam itu . Eh? Kenapa Baekhyun jadi memikirkan ketua?

"Aku akan ke toilet.", pamit Baekhyun dijawab anggukan dari Kyungsoo

.

.

.

 **CHANYEOL POV**

"Ketua kau harus mencari seseorang untuk membersihkan ruanganmu.", kata Luhan— sekretaris osis paling cerewet.

"Ya ya ya .. aku pergi dulu ." Jawabku santai tak menghiraukan teriakan mautnya

Hah. Lelah sekali. Seharusnya sebagai siswa kelas 3 aku sudah tidak menyandang status 'ketua osis' dan hidup tenang. Namun semuanya kandas kerena sistem aneh dari sekolah ini yang mewajibkan bahwa ketua osis sebelumnya harus mengajukan diri lagi ketika masa jabatannya berakhir. Kandidat sisanya bisa diisi oleh siapapun siswa yang berminat dan terpilih. Maka dari itu, untuk kedua kalinya aku harus terdampar di sebuah ruangan yang tidak pernah bersih (read: ruang osis) karena para penggemarku, ehem, dengan gencar mencontreng namaku dalam pemilihan ketua osis. Heol.

Aku hanya melangkah gontai tanpa semangat sampai aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik karena mendengar teriakan Jung Saem, "BYUN BAEKHYUN DARI KELAS SATU E!"

"Kemarin hanya kamu yang tidak hadir dalam upacara penerimaan murid baru kan?. Buktinya kamu tidak ada di foto!", Oh tuhan kenapa Jung Saem selalu hobi bertriak? Tapi karena penasaran aku mengintip dari balik tembok dan aku bisa melihat Jung Saem sedang berdiri di depan gadis mungil— tunggu sebentar, bukankah dia siswi baru yang terlambat kemarin? Jadi namanya Byun Baekhyun? Haha kasian sekali dia. Oke, mari kita lihat alasan apa yang bisa dia berikan.

"Tidak! Aku mengikuti upacara sampai selesai Saem!", Baekhyun berusaha membela dirinya, ia terlihat gugup, haha dasar kelinci kecil. Kenapa dia imut sekali?

"Atau jangan jangan kamu datang terlambat dan mengendap-endap?! Iya kan? Tidak ada gunanya kamu beralasan!", Gotcha! Ayo manis, aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu, seruku dalam hati.

"Tidak Saem.", Baekhyun menunduk takut, uhh aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya !

"Bohong! Apa perlunya kamu pergi sebelum foto?"

"JARUM PENTUL SERAGAM BARUKU MENUSUK PANTATKU!"

"…"

"…"

"MANA ADA ALASAN BEGITU?"

"HAHAAAHAAAAAA…", tawaku meledak sudah! Haha.. jarum pentul? Hahaa.. jarum pentul. Oke ini saatnya aku keluar dari persembunyian dan menyelamatkan Kelinci dari Harimau.

"Biarkan saja Saem.. mungkin dia memang kesakitan.",akhirnya aku menghampiri mereka dengan menahan tawaku yang masih bisa meledak kapan saja, pfftt. Aku dapat melihat wajah terkejut Baekhyun saat aku suda berdiri di sampingnya lalu memegang pundaknya. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam menahan malu. Sedangkan Jung Saem memberiku lirikan mematikan.

"Sabar Saem .. yang paling penting, sekarang osis kekurangan anggota. Kamu mau bantu bantu kan?", tanyaku pada Baekhyun yang masih memasang tapang polosnya.

"Ya sudah, kali ini saja. Kalian boleh pergi.", kata Jung Saem lalu meninggalkan kami. Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikutiku.

"Ruang osis sebelah sini, didalamnya ada ruanganku. Ingat bai-baik ya.", aku mencoba memancingnya bicara tapi tetap tidak ada respon, aku hampir saja berhenti agar dia menabrak punggungku ketika dia tiba tiba bersuara. Ya meskipun lirih.

"Padahal sunbae juga terlambat.. kenapa bisa lolos?", tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa semangat dan pout di bibirnya, oh kyeoptaa !

"Karena aku tidak ketahuan. Amuteun .. aku sangat butuh bantuanmu sekarang ini.", jawabku, namun lagi lagi jiwa ingin menggodanya datang kembali. Aku berdeham lalu berkata,

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong .. alasanmu keren sekali loh.. haha pantat tertusuk jaru pentul.. hahahaaa"

"MINGGIR!"

"Hahahaa kau lucu sekali kelinci kecil."

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

"MINGGIR!", Baekhyun berteriak untuk menutupi rasa malunya, lalu ia menggeser pintu untuk masuk ke dalam ruang osis. Namun ia berhenti melangkah karena melihat keadaan di dalan sangatlah kacau. Berkas bertebaran dimana mana. Botol bekas tergeletak tak beraturan. Meja kursi tak tertata rapi. Kantong sampah di setiap tojok ruangan. Oh my God! Ini ruang osis atau gudang nya gudang?

"Apa-apaan ..", guman Baekhyun

"Kan aku sudah bilang kaau aku butuh bantuanmu.", Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dan menduduki salah satu kursi—satu satunya kursi yang masih berdiri-

"Ya, tapi apa kalian tidak pernah bersih bersih?", kata Baekhyun bersungut sungut

"Itu tugasmu .. selamat berjuang!"

"App-apa maksu—?"

"Jadi aku bisa tidur."

"Kau pikir aku pembantu?"

Dan Chanyeol tidak menggubris, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja lalu memejamkan matanya tertidur. Sedangkan Bakhyun hanya menghembuskan napas. Tapi Baekhyun tetap melakukan tugasnya. Walaupun kadang ia pemalas—sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya malas dan susah dibangunkan dari tidur—, Baekhyun paling benci kotor. Jadi Ia mulai bekerja memisahkan sampah, menata berkas, mengembalikan furniture pada tempatnya, menyapu, mengepel dan semua nya. Huh lelah sekali. Namun saat Baekhyun berusaha mengembalikan buku pada tempatnya, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa sunbae tertawa?", Tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya

"Tidak.. hanya saja rasanya bodoh ..", jawab Chanyeol sekenanya

"Ha?", akhirnya Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol

"Mendengar suaramu sibuk bersih-bersih… hatiku jadi tenang.."

Sigh

Hening

Dug

Dug

Glep

Baekhyun menelan ludah

Apa katanya tadi?

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sedangkan Chanyeol kembali menenggelamkan kepala diantara lengannya. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin karena ini Chanyeol jadi popular. TIDAK! Itu hanya karena tampangnya saja, batin Baekhyun berperang.

"Emm permisi..", Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Dari seorang yeoja cantik dengan kucir cepol di kepalanya

"Maaf mengganggu, aku hanya perlu meletakkan berkas ini. Oh? Tumben ketua bisa tidur di depan orang lain? Biasanya dia selalu waspada.", lanjut yeoja cantik itu. Baekhyun memerah.

"SUNBAE ! ADA ANGGOTA DATANG !", Baekhyun reflek berteriak menutupi rasa gugupnya

"YA! Orang tidur jangan dibangunin seenaknya dong!", Kata Chanyeol kesal

"Sudah jangan tidur lagi. Disini ada coffee maker kan? Akan kubuatkan kopi agar tidak mengantuk.", Baekhyun dengan gesit menuju dapur namun tiba tiba tangannya ditarik—lagi- oleh si yeoja cantik

"LUAR BIASA! Kamu bisa mengurus ketua osis yang menyusahkakn ini?"

"Eh?"

"Kamu belajar teknik kesabaran dari mana?"

"Eh?"

"Kumohon uruslah ketua kami !"

"E-eeh.. Nn-ne.."

"Gomawo … Sekarang aku terbebas dari pekerjaan bersih bersih tempat penampungan sampah ini deh."

"APA?!"

"Haha kamu dalam masalah ..", ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengehela napas dan meneruskan langkahnya ke dapur lalu berusaha menggunakan coffee maker tapi sayangnya tidak bekerja. Luhan si Yeoja cantik pun menghampiri Baekhyun dan menjelaskan bahwa coffee maker itu jarang dipakai hingga rusak.

"Itu dari Sandara Saem.. ops.", Luhan menutup mulutnya tiba tiba, Baekhyun bingung

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok.. he he, aku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Panggil Luhan Eonni saja.", Kata Luhan canggung

"Oh.. Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan Eonni.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sandara Saem?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hellow readers ~~

Ini dia Chapie 1 nya.. semoga kalian suka yaa .

Kalian kan tahu kalau aku rada abal abal gitu..

Tapi aku seneng banget kalau kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff remake++ ini kkk

Maafkan aku jika banyak typo terbang yang mengganggu kalian

Aku sungguh berharap review kalian .. hitung hitung sebagai suplay semangat ! fighting !

Makasih ya buat para reader yang udah membaca dan mengunjungikuu .. yang ngefollow or fav or review ..

Aku akan update fast jika kalian mau review :P kkk :D

Wish you like it

Sincerely , alybee92

And last

 **Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**alybee92**

.

.

 **May I Love You ?**

.

Ini adalah ff remake yang aku tambahin ceritanya di beberapa bagian sesuai kebutuhan and I hope all of you will like this ~

.

 **Main cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

 **Other cast**

Find by yourself

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : semua cast disini milik agensi masing-masing dan cerita asliya milik penulisnya

 **Warning** : Gerderswitch (GS) . Typo everywhere .

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **HOT CHOCOLATE AND MARSHMALLOW**

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

Hah. Ini semua di luar ekspektasiku, kukira kehidupan SMA ku akan tentram karena aku tidak harus berurusan dengan OSIS. Tapi nyatanya aku terejebak di dalamnya dan yang paling ajaib, aku adalah satu satunya anggota yang direkrut secara langsung oleh ketua. Teman teman sebaya ku menatapku iri dan menganggap hal itu adalah sebuah kehormatan. Heol. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa kalian setuju dengan mereka apa justru kalian sependapat denganku bahwa hal itu sungguh menyebalkan? Apakah mereka akan tetap beranggapan jika itu adalah kehormatan jika mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan ? .God. Aku bahkan hanya bertugas membersihkan ruang OSIS. Memangnya aku office girl? Dan lebih parahnya lagi, haha, sekarang aku naik jabatan. Menjadi seorang PESURUH ! sudahlah aku lelah. Ini saatnya pulang.

Aku terkantuk kantuk menunggu bus datang. Tapi syukurlah kesabaranku akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Aku menaiki bus dan duduk di tempat paling belakang lengkap dengan ear phone menyumbat pendengaranku. Terimakasih Tuhan.. masih mengizinkanku mendengarkan merdunya suara dentingan piano. Paling tidak itu bisa membantu meredakan penat setelah seharian penuh aku kerja rodi. Kalian tahu maksudku kan? Kerja rodi di sini adalah bekerja di bawah OSIS dan latihan lari estafet untuk Festival olahraga di sekolah dan hebatnya namaku masuk dalam daftar pelari andalan -_- .

"Aku Pulang !", aku berteriak memberi salam sembari melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah

"Selamat datang Putriku."

"APPA?! Kapan appa sampai ? sayang sekali, padahal aku berharap appa masih sibuk dengan pemotretan dan baru kembali beberapa bulan ke depan.", aku menghambur ke pelukan Appa melepas rindu tapi aku justru mendapat sentilan di dahi ku

"Dasar ! Kau tidak merindukan Appa eoh?", Katanya pura pura garang. Akhirnya kami tertawa bersama dan aku mengaak appa menuju dapur

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika akan pulang? Aku kan bisa menemput appa. Appa sudah makan?", ini salah satu kebiasaanku, menawari makan saat appa pulang kerja

"Kau jemput naik apa? Jangan bilang dengan sepeda seperti tahun lalu. Oh ya, feed me please.", aku mengembangkan senyumku. Ini yang kusuka dari appa, beliau humoris dan penyanyang, yaah.. meskipun seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, cara hidupnya sedikit berantakan. Slebor. Maksudnya disina adalah , beliau tidak pernah memperhatikan pola makan jika sudah asyik bekerja, atau beliau akan jadi berantakan jika kelelahan.

"Oh ya, apa Eomma pergi ke supermarket?", Aku bertanya sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk appa

"Eomma sedang tidur, badannya sedikit demam.", Jelas appa setelah meneguk teh nya

"Jinja? Aku akan melihat Eomma dulu.. appa tunggu sebentar."

Masih lengap dengan seragamku aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai 2 dimana kamar appa dan eomma berada. Aku masuk dan melihat Eomma tersenyum ke arahku.

"Eomma gwencanayeo?", aku mendekat untuk memeriksa keadaan Eomma, aku takut jika Eomma harus masuk rumah sakit lagi, daya tahan tubuhnya memang rentan

"Eomma baik baik saja Baekhyun.. kenapa belum berganti pakaian?"

"Jangan terlalu lelah eomma, jika eomma mulai lelah lebih baik langsung istirahat. Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

"Ani .. Eomma merasa baikan setelah tidur.. lekaslah berganti pakaian."

"Ne eomma.. ayo eomma bangun, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

"Oh putri kecilku sudah besar .. ", eomma memberiku senyuman yang mirip dengan kepunyaanku, aku sangat menyukai ini, saat tangannya mengelus suraiku sayang.

Kami bertiga makan malam bersama. Penatku hilang setelah melihat senyum kedua orang tuaku. Orang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupku. Aku memutuskan untuk menutup kedai yang biasa dikelola eomma karena aku yakin eomma pasti masih butuh istirahat. Setelah selesai, aku membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Aku melarang eomma melakukannya dan aku menyuruh appa istirahat sebentar sebelum kembali bekerja mengedit photo untuk project nya. Tidak lupa aku menyeduh teh dan coklat panas dan menyimpanya di termos sebagai teman appa bekerja nanti. Semua beres. Aku memberitahu appa bahwa aku telah mempersiapkan teh dan menata meja kerjanya. Eomma memberitahuku untuk segera pergi tidur jika tidak ada tugas sekolah dan berkata bahwa eomma yang akan menemani appa begadang. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar untuk bermimpi.

.

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Hari ini Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun untuk berangkat bersama. Setiap hari Kyungsoo di antar jemput oleh supirnya karena orang tuannya tidak tega melihat anaknya berangkat dengan bus. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menunggu bus datang dan Baekhyun langsung menyarankan padanya untuk jangan coba coba melakukan hal itu karena itu sangat membosankan ketika kita harus menungggu bus datang menghampiri kita. Huft. Andai saja appa mau mengantarku dan menghilangkan sifat slebornya, batin Baekhyun.

Sampai di sekolah, Baekhyun segera meletakkan tasnya dan pergi ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkan revisi jadwal latihan lari untuk festival. Lalu ia mampir sebentar ke ruang osis untuk meletakkan termos yang sudah diisi dengan hot chocolate serta kotak makan berisi marshmallow sesuai pesanan yang mulia terhormat Park Chanyeol.

"Hoi kelinci kecil !", sapa seseorang dengan suara om om mesumnya

"Ini pesananmu sunbae. Aku pergi dulu.", Baekhyun hendak pergi ketika tangannya dicekal Chanyeol

"Ckck jangan memasang wajah judes seperti itu.. kau jadi tambah manis nanti.", goda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak akan jadi orang munafik dengan mengatakan bahwa pipinya tidak memerah. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengacak surai lembut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menendang tulang kering Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang osis. Sedangkan yang ditendang hanya tersenyum miring gemas melihat hewan peliharaannya ops ! melihat kelinci kecilnya.

Apa?

Kelinci kecilnya?

Maksudnya ?

Baekhyunnya begitu?

Chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya lalu menyimpan bekal yang dibawa Baekhyun ke dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Baek? Kau baik baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?", Tanya Kyungsoo setelah Baekhyun sampai di kelasnya

"Jangan Tanya kenapa karena aku sendiri tidak percaya wajahku bisa memerah karena ulahnya !", Baekhyun berseru lantang membuat semua orang di dalam kelas meliha ke arahnya. Oh man! I really hate to be the centre of attention!

"Ulahnya?", kali ini bukan Kyungsoo yang bertanya, namun gadis berdarah china Zitao

"AH! Aku tau!", tambahnya terpekik

"Mwo?", Baekhyun menatapnya malas

"Jangan bilang kalau orang itu Chan—", belum sempat Zitao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya sudah tersumpal marshmallow yang dijejalkan oleh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terkikik melihatnya. Zitao memandang Baekhyun sebal tapi ia mencuri satu marsmallow lagi dari tangan Baekhyun. Belum sempat Baekhyun mengumpat, Choi saem sudah datang dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya. Jangan bilang quiz dadakan? Oke fine, batin Baekhyun. Sedangkan reaksi yang ditunjukkan kedua temannya sangatlah bertolak belakang. Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan mata berbinar dan Zitao menelan bulat bulat marsmallownya. Hahaha.

"Excuse me .. can i go to the washroom? I think I need to finish my business, yeah.. stomachache..", si Biang kerok Kim Jongdae sudal mulai melancarkan siasatnya agar terhindar dari Quiz

"No no .. no more reason or you'll find the red zero in your worksheet."

"Haha enjoy your time !", kali ini Jongin yang berteriak

"Shut up ! you're a Kim too !"

Selalu seperti ini sebelum quiz dimulai. Hanya saja Oh Sehun tidak ikut nimbrung di dalamya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah suasana mencekam quiz selesai, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Zitao pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragamnya menjadi kaos olahraga. Baekhyun dan Zitao akan latihan untuk lari estafet sedangkan Kyungsoo bersiap untuk latihan bulu tangkis. Lari estafet ini beranggotakan 7 orang, Baekhyun sebagai pelari andalan akan diposisikan di awal untuk mencuri start karena refleknya sangat bagus. Melelahkan memang, tapi Baekhyun menyukai saat saat dimana ia berkumpul dengan teman temannya.

"Haaaah.. lelah sekali..", ucap Amber si ace yang juga merupakan pelari andalan yang diposisikan di akhir untuk mengejar ketertinggalan bila terjadi. Amber adalah gadis tomboy yang akan langsung menonjok setiap laki laki yang berani mempermainkan dan mengganggu perempuan.

"Ya.. panas panas pula..", Luna pelari nomor dua menanggapi dengan tangangnya yang terus ia kibas kibaskan untuk mengusir gerah.

"Tapi untungnya.. kita bisa istirahat sampai jam pelajaran berakhir..", Zitao mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di pelipisnya.

"Baekhyun dan Amber jadi andalan pasti capek, apalagi memikul tanggung jawab besar untuk memenangkan lomba ini.", celetuk Luna

"Iya, tahu tahu dipilih jadi andalan.. kalau Amber sih wajar. Nah, aku? Sulit dipercaya.", Baekhyun berdiri lalu menepuk nepuk pantatnya dan berteriak

"Wah haus nih ! siapa mau titip minuman?", seru Baekhyun dan langsung disambut antusias teman temannya. Banyak banget yang nitip, batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pergi menuju mesin minuman di dekat lapangan. Lebih simpel daripada harus menuju kantin dan berdesak desakan. Ia mengambil minuman istonik lalu meminumnya sambil menunggu mesin mengeluarkan minuman pesanan teman temannya. Tiba tiba seseorang datang dan merebut minumannya dan dengan lancang langsung meminumnya. Baekhyun segera berbalik untuk melihat siap pelakunya dan dia hanya bisa memutar bola mata saat melihat Chanyeol. Namun bola mata nya langsung membola ketika ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang memakai pakaian yang err... Apa apaan?.

"Hehe, aku minta dikit yaa isotoniknya.", Chanyeol meringis

"Ya! Sunbae, kenapa bajumu begitu?", Baekhyun menatap Chayeol dengan pandangan 'aku tidak menyangka ketua mau mengenakan pakaian seperti ini'

"Ini? Aku cosplay untuk club panduan sorak. Setiap tahun memang begini, ketua osis harus memimpin panduan sorak. Kau latihan untuk apa?", jelasnya lalu meneguk isotonik Baekhyun lagi

"Aku jadi pelari andalan lomba estafet."

"Begitu ya? Daebak!"

"Sini kembalikan minumanku."

"Aku hanya minta sedikit kok."

"Bukan begitu, sekarang aku jadi susah kalau mau minum itu lagi."

"Kenapa? Kamu ngerasa kalau ini ciuman tidak langsung?"

Wajah Baekhyun berangsur angsur memerah membuat Chanyeol terus menggodanya. Dasar ajusshi penggoda.

"Serius kamu beranggapan seperti itu?"

Baekhyun lagi lagi hanya diam mematung, warna merahnya menjalar sampai telinga. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Hahaahaa.. kamu terlalu gugup kelinci kecil."

"Aa an- anni .. aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu !"

Chanyeol semakin gencar menggoda Baekhyun, ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun lalu menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Baekhyun. Matanya menerawang jauh dedalam mata Baekhyun. Yang ditatap semakin membeku.

"Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku?", Chanyeol mengacak surai Baekhyun sambil tertawa jenaka. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung melotot mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan sang ketua osis.

"Hen- hentikan! Aku nggak suka disangka yang tidak tidak..", Baekhyun sedikit berteriak untuk menutupi kegugupannya

"Aku..", Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa

"Aku..",Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dan mengulangi perkataannya

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang seperti sunbae! Tidak akan pernah!"

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mematung. Tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Beberapa detik sampai Chanyeol sadar lalu ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun sekali dan berkata,

"Begitu ya.."

Chanyeol berbalik dan pergi .

Baekhyun terdiam di posisinya sambil menunduk dan berkata dalam hati 'Bagaimana ini? Tidak seharusnya aku berbicara setajam itu pada Chanyeol sunbae.. aku panik karena ciuman tidak langsung itu.. lagipula aku memang tidak akan menyukainya kan? Tapi.. kenapa aku jadi menyesal?'

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke lapangan dengan satu kresek penuh minuman. Teman temannya berterimakasih meskipun ada juga yang protes kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan senyum dan duduk disebelah Zitao. Baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Zitao menuju tempat mencuci tangan di pinggir lapangan. Baekhyun hanya menurut saja karena ia tahu kalau Zitao sudah seperti ini pasti ia kan menanyakan sesuatu padanya dan itu benar.

"Kenapa?", Zitao bertanya sambil membasuh tangannya

"Eoh? Kenapa apanya?", Baekhyun berpura pura bingung

"Kau yang kenapa? Kenapa jadi murung begitu? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak mengerti nona Byun."

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Zitao menghela nafas lalu kembali menyeret Baekhyun ke lapangan. Kyungsoo sudah bergabung disana dan ia telah membawakan hot chocolate serta marshmallow milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya. Zitao sibuk mengikat rambutnya yang telah berantakan sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk menuangkan hot chocolate ke dalam gelas yang ia pinjam dari dapur sekolah. Meskipun panas, paling tidak hot chocolate ini mampu menenangkan.

"Minumlah.. aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu..", Kyungsoo menyodorkan gelasnya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung meminumnya.

"Ini sedang terik dan kau menyuruhku minum ini? Haah.. terimakasih.. sisanya untuk kalian saja. Aku tidak ingin makan marshmallow.", kata Baekhyun. Zitao dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan sebelum mengangkat bahu mereka masing masing.

"Byun ! kau itu transparan ! aku tahu, pasti sesuatu terjadi.. dan kejelekanmu adalah kau selalu memendam apa yang sedang kau rasakan!", Zitao sedikit memaki karena ia tidak tahan melihat Baekhyun murung. Itu ditandai dengan ia meanggil nama marga Baekhyun.

"Tao pelankan suaramu .. banyak siswi lain disini.", Kyungsoo menegur Zitao dengan sifat keibuannya

"Baek.. kau tahu kan , kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Seperti kata Tao .. kau begitu transparan. Tapi dibalik itu semua, aku heran kenapa kau masih bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu.", tambah Kyungsoo

"Sungguh aku tidak apa apa.. ", Baekhyun masih enggan bercerita

"Huh! Terserah kau saja! Tapi ingat, masih ada kita di sampingmu.", kata Zitao lalu pergi ke kelas. Itulah dia, blak blakan tapi sangat mengkhawatirkan teman temannya.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 30 menit yang lalu namun Baekhyun masih betah berada di gedung tempatnya menimba ilmu ini untuk bermain piano. Sebenarnya ekstra music diliburkan tapi Baekhyun tetap datang untuk menyapa Pembinanya sebentar. Baekhyun mulai memainkan alunan melody secara acak namun menghasilkan instrument yang indah. Ia terhanyut dalam permainnya sampai bibirnya ikut bernyanyi mengeluarkan nada nada yang tidak kalah indahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol sedang bersandar dibalik pintu dan mendengarkan serta meresapi permainan yang diciptakan Baekhyun. Diam diam Chanyeol membuka pintu lalu berjalan ke sudut ruangan, tempat dimana Baekhyun menyimpan tasnya. Ia meletakkan termos dan kotak makan di atas tas Baekhyun lalu menempelkan sebuah sticky note. Setelah selesai ia langsung pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara pintu ditutup, ia berbalik dan mengetahui siluet seseorang.

"Chanyeol Sunbae.."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil tas dan ia melihat ada sticky note di atas kotak makannya. Ia mengambilnya lalu membacanya dengan senyuman.

 _Anyeong kelinci kecil.._

 _Maaf untuk bertindak keterlaluan tadi siang.._

 _Terimaksih juga untuk bekalnya.._

 _Jangan lupa besok ada rapat osis.._

 _Dan jangan lupa.._

 _Hot Chocolate dan Marshmallow~_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju halte. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menunggu bus dengan senyuman terpatri di paras ayunya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai hai hai .. aku bawa chap ke duaaa !

Maaf kalau belum memuaskan

Dan aku belum bisa fast update

Serta banyak typo di dalamnya

Tapi aku senang akhirnya aku dapat waktu luang untuk mengetik :v

Dan pada chap ini, banyak sekali tambahan ceritanya..

Harapanku masih tetap sama

Wish you like it ~

And I will very glad if you wanna gimme your review ~

Thank you for reading and waiting

Thank you for your fav or follow or review..

And the last

 **REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**alybee92**

.

.

 **May I Love You ?**

.

Ini adalah ff remake yang aku tambahin ceritanya di beberapa bagian sesuai kebutuhan and I hope all of you will like this ~

.

 **Main cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

 **Other cast**

Find by yourself

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : semua cast disini milik agensi masing-masing dan cerita asliya milik penulisnya

 **Warning** : Gerderswitch (GS) . Typo everywhere .

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **NOW I KNOW**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Noona aku berangkat.", Chanyeol berjalan melewati kakaknya sambil menggigit roti

"Leader pemandu sorak ya?", Yura—noona Chanyeol- bertanya saat adiknya mengenakan seragam hitam putih seperti tahun kemarin

"Ya.", jawab Chanyeol singkat dan langsung melesat keluar.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana festival olah raga dilaksanakan. Seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya, festival ini terbuka untuk umum. Dibuka dengan upacara dan dilanjutkan perlombaan. Sementara para pengunjung dapat melihat lomba atau memilih mengunjungi stand stand yang ada. Chanyeol sendiri hanya bertugas memimpin pemandu sorak pada pembukaan dan setelahnya ia bebas. Chanyeol enggan saat ditunjuk untuk mengikuti basket, padahal bakatnya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Dan seperti hari hari biasanya, ia berjalan santai menuju sekolah karena jarak rumahnya yang lumayan dekat.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang menyibukkan dirinya di dapur sejak pagi datang. Ia memiliki waktu lebih banyak dari biasanya karena festival baru akan dimulai pukul 8. Ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal yang akan dibawanya nanti. Tak lupa ia menyiampan bekal untuk ayahnya dan pesanan untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat isi surat yang diberikan Chanyeol kemarin dan dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena mulai memikirkan Park Chanyeol. Sedangkan Ibunya sedang sibuk membantu Ayanhnya Packing. Ayah Baekhyun akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk project pemotreran dalam kurun waktu yang lumayan panjang.

"Eomma Appa, sarapan sudah siap!", teriak Baekhyun

"Ya, tunggu sebentar.", Jawab Sungmin—ibu Baekhyun-

"Wah wah wah bebek kecilku sangat rajin rupanya.", Kyuhun sang ayah duduk di ujung meja

"Ih Appa ! aku bukan bebek. Oya ini bekal untuk Appa.", Baekhyun mendorong kotak makan berukuran jumbo kepada Ayahnya

"Wow! Bebek kecilku memang sangat pengertian !"

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan ayah dan anak ini. Suaminya memang tidak pernah bosan menggoda anak semata wayangnya. Mereka sarapan sambil bercerita mengenai sekolah Baekhyun, kedai Sungmin dan tidak lupa project Kyuhyun. Lalu mobil perusahaan datang menjemput, Kyuhyunsegera bersiap dan mengangkuti barang bawaannya ke bagasi mobil dibantu staff. Baekhyun memeluk ayahnya singkat dan berpesan jangan malas-malasan yang dibalas dengan kekehan dari sang ayah. Sungmin juga melakuan hal yang sama dibalas kecupan di kening oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jaga kesehatanmu di sana sayang.", ucap Sungmin

"Tentu saja, kau juga jaga kesehatan, jangan kelelahan.. jaga si bebek juga.", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan mata. Baekhyun mencebik lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Setelah sang Ayah berangkat. Baekhyun membantu ibunya membersihkan meja makan. Lalu mengambil tas nya dan memasukkan dua bekal serta satu termos. Ibunya melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil. Sungmin bersyukur memiliki Baekhyun. Anak yang selalu ada untuk keluarganya. Seharusnya Baekhyun memiliki seseorang yang serupa dengannya. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, kembarannya meninggal setelah dilahirkan. Baekhyun tahu mengenai hal itu tapi ia harus kuat agar ibunya tidak sedih lagi.

"Eomma, apa bibi Lee akan datang?", Tanya Baekhyun sambil merapikan rambutnya

"Ya tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku harus berpesan padanya agar tidak membiarkan eomma kelalahan.", Baekhyun tersenyum berjalan ke arah eommanya dan memeluknya sebentar

"Aku berangkat."

"Hati hati di jalan.. bersama Kyungsoo? Atau nona Zi?", Tanya Sungmin

"Tidak.. Kyungsoo dan Tao sudah berangkat sejak tadi, ada yang harus mereka kerjakan. Dah Eomma!"

.

.

.

.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol menolehkan ke arah mobil merah di belakangnya dan mendengus kecil lalu berkata

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku HYUNG ! Tuan Kim ! "

"Mian mian.. Ayo naik.", Kai membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Chanyeol naik

"Dimana si cadel?"

"Biasaaa.. berangkat dengan sekretarismu."

"Luhan?"

"Yep!",Kai menjentikkan jarinya sebelum akhirnya menginjak gas dan berangkat

"Tidak berangkat dengan Hyung mu?", Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya

"Cih! Bendahara pelit itu? Dia tidak akan membiarkanku menaiki mobil putihnya."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena Tuan Kim Junmyeon yang kaya raya itu baru saja membeli mobil baru dan aku mencobanya dan taraaa.. bagian samping kanan lecet tergores besi pagar yang kebetulan menjorok. Dan kau tahu? Keesokan harinya Hyung segera mengganti pagar rumah dengan pagar otomatis!"

Chanyeol menoyor kepala Kai. Jelaslah Suho marah ! mobil baru ! Kai hanya meringis

"Lalu sepupumu?", Tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Ayolah Hyung ! kau itu bukan wartawan! Kenapa Tanya Tanya sih !", Kai kesal

"Hahahaa tinggal jawab apa susahnya?"

"Kan Tanya lagi."

"Lagian hari ini kau berangkat sendiri. Sedangkan biasanya kau berangkat bersama Suho Hyung atau cadel atau cempreng."

"Jongdae tidak masuk hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Ayolaaah…"

"Oke itu pertanyaan terakhir!"

"Menjemput Xiumin Noona."

"Oh! Xiumin sudah selesai pertukaran pelajar ya?"

"Hyung -.-"

"Oke ini benar benar pertanyaan terakhir!"

"Ya.", Kai menjawab singkat dan langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di area khusus mobil. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan menuju tempat upacara. Saat berjalan, ada mobil hitam melintas yang mereka yakini bahwa orang didalamnya adalah Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka hanya melambai singkat dan terus berjalan sampai Kai berteriak karena dikejutkan bunyi klakson yang berasal dari mobil putih baru dan masih kinclong ! tunggu , mobil putih? Kai langsung menengokkan kepalanya dan menganga lebar

"OH MY LORD! Lihat ! Lihat ! Bahkan tuan kaya raya sudah memodifikasi mobil barunya !"

Chanyeol memutar bolah matanya malas karena Kai terlalu berlebihan. Ia pun meolehkan kepalanya utukk melihat mobil Suho dan membelalakkan matanya. Mobil putih baru yang lecet karena ulah Kim Jongin sekarang telah berubah menjadi mobil putih baru yang keren. Ada garis garis simple yang sangat artistic. Warna garisnya bukan warna warna biasa yang sering digunakan kebanyakan orang. Warnanya adalah burgundy gelap. Lalu Chanyeol teringat sesuatu, ia menyenggol pundak Kai dan berkata

"Kalau kau tidak lupa, kekasih Hyung kesayangannmu itu adalah seorang perempuan cantik berdimple yang kadang pelupa namun sialnya sangat pintar mendesain sesuatu. So, its not hard to believe that the car will transform like the transformer."

Chanyeol meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Mengumpat kesal dan mengeluarkan sumpah serampah pada Suho, kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang osis untuk memberikan pesanan Chanyeol. Namun ia hanya mendapati ruangan kosong—yang tidak jorok seperti dulu. Sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu ruang ketua osis ia merasa ada yang memanggil namanya dan ternyata Luhan.

"Hai Baek, selamat pagi.. rajin sekali pagi pagi sudah di ruang osis.", sapa Luhan meletakkan berkas berkas yang tadi ia bawa. Baekhyun menghampirinya lalu membantunya menata berkas tersebut.

"Jadi?", Tanya Luhan

"Ah ya.. selamat pagi Luhan Eonni. Ini aku mau memberika pesanan Chanyeol Sunbae."

"Pesanan? Marshmallow?"

"Bagaimana Luhan Eonni tahu?"

"Astaga Baek! Asal kau tahu, bahkan kemarin aku tidak boleh meminta barang sedikitpun! Aku melirik kotak makannya saja sudah ditatap tajam!",Luhan menggerutu sambil mencoret daftar tugas yang sudah ia selesaikan.

"Hahaha.. tapi hari ini aku membawakan sosis bakar. Marsmallownya habis."

"Ciee.. udah bawa bawa bekal buat gebetan nih.", Luhan menggoda Baekhyun

"An-aniya… Chanyeol Sunbae sendiri yang titip. Luhan Eonni mau juga?"

"Haha kau lucu sekali. Tidak terimakasih.. aku sedang diet."

"Apakah marsmallow membuat gendut?"

"Maksudku sosisnya."

"Aaa.. kalau begitu aku akan membawakan marsmallow."

"Tidak usah Baek.."

"Kenapa?"

"emmm.. karena aku sedang diet?"

"emmm.. marsmallow membuat gendut ya?"

"Entahlah .. tapi sungguh. Tidak Baek !"

Luhan pergi meninggalkan ruang osis dan Baekhyun segera mengambil sticky note dari dalam tasnya. Menuliskan sesuatu dan menempelkannya di atas kotak makan lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kerja Chanyeol beserta termosnya. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul lalu berlari meninggalkan ruang itu.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru akan berbelok ke arah koridor tempat dimana ruang osis berada ketika ia melihat seorang gadis berbadan mungil berlari keluar ruangan. Chanyeol memanggilnya tapi gadis itu tidak mendengar. Chanyeol mengehela napas dan segera masuk ke ruangannya. Ia melihat sebuah kotak dan termos lalu seulas senyum muncul diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Jadi ia membaca suratnya ya.. "

Chanyeol mengambil kotak makan dan menyadari bahwa ada note di sana.

 **~ hai Chanyeol sunbae .. aku juga minta maaf untuk ketidak nyamanan yang aku buat kemarin. Dan ini pesananmu.. marsmallownya habis dan sebagai gantinya aku bawakan sosis bakar. Selamat menikmati bekalnya – BBH ~**

Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar dan ia bertekad untuk menemui Adik kelasnya yang terlampau imut itu. Ia meletakkan tas nya dan pergi menuju tempat upacara. Sampai di sana, ia melihat sekeliling tribun dan menemukan tempat dimana para pemandu sorak berkumpul. Ia mengambil tempat di tengah kerumunan dan mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Tanpa sadar matanya bertmu dengan mata puppy imut di tribun seberang. Mata puppy itu terbelalak lalu wajahnya memerah dan menunduk. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ah.. kelinci kecil. Eh? Kelinci atau puppy?

Upacara selesai, ini adalah saatnya Chanyeol memimpin pemandu sorak yang menurutnya kampungan. Haha. Chanyeol mengambil nafas dan berteriak

"DISINI KAMI BERSUMPAH UNTUK BERTARUNG SAMPAI AKHIR ! DEMI KELANCARAN FESTIVAL OLAH RAGA DAN KEJAYAAN SMA KITA !"

Lalu terdengarlah yel-yel dari tim pemandu sorak. Para menonton bertepuk tangan sementara Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar, malu. Disisi lain, Baekhyun tertawa terbahak bahak sampai perutnya sakit.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa perlombaan sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi giliran lomba lari estafet. Baekhyun dan teman temannya yang berada di tim kuning sedang bersiap siap.

"Wah kita berada di posisi nomor dua. Urutan pertama adalah tim merah!", seru Kyungsoo yang baru menyelesaikan pertandingan bulu tangkis taiga set nya. Wah melelahkan

"Persaingan yang ketat! Kita dan tim basket harus mati matian berjuang untuk membalik keadaan!", Amber bertekad dengan semangat

"Yosh ! tim basket kita pasti menang !", Kai meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke udara

"Baekhyun ! Amber ! Krystal ! berjuanglah ! kalian pelari andalan!", ucah sehun sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tiba tiba perasaannya tidak enak. Rasanya perutnya mules dan mual. Oh no!

"Jangan tambah bebankuuu ~ ", ucap Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya. Tao dan yang lain terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Masalahnya adalah, Baekhyun yang seharusnya di posisi awal untuk mencuri start tiba tiba ditukar dengan Amber menjadi di posisi akhir. Alasannya Amber lebih gesit dan lari Baekhyun lebih cepat. Kenapa aku bisa berlari dengan cepat sih? Batin Baekhyun.

"Huhh.. aku jadi gugup ..", Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya

"Tenanglah.. kau pasti bisa.", Kyungsoo menenangkan. Tiba tiba suara Luna sedang bergosip terdengar

"Hei! Chanyeol sunbae ternyata juga menolak untuk jadi pelari andalan. Ku kira dia hanya menolak bermain basket. Sayang sekali.. padahal pasti ia sangat keren~ ", Ujar Luna

"Benarkah? Tapi menurutku itu bagus. Kalau dia ikut, konsentrasi kita bisa hancur Karena ketampanannya.", Timpal Victoria

 **Keren ya.. pantas banyak cewek yang menyukainya. Hus. Kau ini mikir apa Baekhyun! Ingat kau tidak boleh suka padanya. Ingat Baekhyun ! ingat ! dia tidak pernah serius dan suka tear pesona . huh. – Batin Baekhyun**

Para peserta lari estafet segera menempati tempatnya masing masing. Baekhyun bersiap di garis paling ujung menuju finish. Ia melihat sekeliling dan sadar bahwa seseorang tengah menatapnya. Oke, focus Baekhyun ! focus ! batinnya. Peraturan dalam lari estafet adalah : jumlah pelari ada 7 orang dengan 3 pelari andalan. Apabila tongkat terjatuh saat pergantian giliran maka langsung di diskualifikasi. Tapi bila tongkat terjatuh saat berlari kau boleh mengambilnya dengan catatan, jika terjatuh lebih dari 2x maka akan di diskualifikasi. Jumlah putaran untuk pelari terakhir ada 3 putaran . Tim boleh meminta bantuan apabila ada orang bersedia membantu.

PRIIITT !

Pelari pertama segera berlari dan seperti yang telah diperkirakan, Amber berhasil mencuri start dengan gesit. Terus berlari menuju pelari kedua. Amber pada Luna. Luna pada Victoria. Victoria pada Krystal, si pelari andalan yang ada di posisi tengah. Krystal memberikannya pada Tao. Tao berlari dan Baekhyun semakin gugup. Tao sampai dan memberikannya pada Yuri. Yuri terus mengerahkan tenaganya, mereka masih memimpin perlombaan namun tongkat terjatuh. Baekhyun terkejut. Yuri segera mengambilnya dan berari ke arah Baekhyun .

"Ayolah ayolah ayolah ..", Baekhyun menjadi semangat

Dan Hap ! tongkat berpindah ke tangan Baekhyun . Baekhyun terus berlari dan berhasil mengejar ketertinggalan. Berlari. Berlari. Berlari. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa tali sepatunya lepas, ia menginjaknya dan

BRUK !

Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur.

Rekannya terkejut khawatir.

Dan para pelari dari tim lain mengambil kesempatan ini.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus mengamati dari tepi lapangan. Sampai tiba giliran Baekhyun dan tiba tiba Baekhyun terjatuh saat akan berbelok menuju putaran ke dua.

"SHIT! Tali sepatu sialan !", Chanyeol mengumpat melihat Lengan dan lutut Baekhyun berdarah. Ia juga mendengar teman teman Baekhyun berseru khawatir

"AW! Itu pasti sakit ! kita harus menolongnya !", seru kyungsoo tapi di cegah Kai yang baru selesai bermain basket

"Kita sudah ikut perlombaan Kyung! Kita tidak bisa ! kita harus memita bantuan pada seseorang yang belum ikut lomba.", kata Kai

"Cha—", belum sempat Sehun mnyelesaikan kalimatnya ia melihat Chanyeol berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Kai

"Tidak usah khawatir. Ada Chanyeol Hyung disana.", ucapnya

Kyungsoo dan Kai langsung melihat kea rah Baekhyun dan mendapati Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul lalu membatin. Kau tidak akan lepas darinya Baek.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat gara gara Baekhyun kita pasti kalah."

"Kenapa dia sangat ceroboh."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya ingin menangis. Sampai ada sebuah tangan yang memegang dagunya dan menuntunnya untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Ya ampun .. terlalu maksa sih..", Kata Chanyeol memegang tengkuknya canggung

"Berikan padaku..", Tambah chanyeol

Baekhyun menangis. Merasa putus asa. Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya kuat.

"Tolong aku ..", Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol merebut tongkat estafetnya dan langsung berlari mengejar peserta yang lain. Tim medis segera membawa Baekhyun menuju UKS. Di lapangan, Chanyeol berlari dengan sangat cepat sehingga ia bisa menyusul peserta yang lain.

"Wah.. Chanyeol sunbae sangat keren."

"Itu hampir tidak mungkin untuk mengejar ketertinggalan."

"Cepat sekali."

Tinggal satu langkah lagi.. satu langkah lagi dan..

PRIIITTTT !

"TIM KUNING MENANG !"

Tim kuning segera bersorak menyambut kemenangan. Amber menghampiri Chanyeol untuk berterimakasih. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ada. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, Chanyeol terus berlari menuju UKS. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada nama Baekhyun. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia terluka parah? Apa dia masih menangis?

.

.

.

.

"TIM KUNING MENANG !"

Diruang UKS, Baekhyun mendengar teriakan kemenangan dan ia tersenyum lega. Luhan dan Lay sedang merawat luka Baekhyun. Hanya ada mereka bertiga di dalam sana. Luhan memberikan air putih untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun meminumnya agar perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang. Lay baru saja menyelesaikan Perban di kaki Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Eonni ..", Kata Baekhyun

"Sama-sama Baekhyun.. beristirahatlah dulu.. aku dan Luhan harus segera pergi.", Lay menidurkan Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya. Baekhyun masih terlihat Shock.

"Ya.. kami tinggal dulu Baek..", Pamit Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Luhan dan Lay membereskan kotak obat terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi. Baekhyun berusaha memejamkan matanya beristirahat. Ia mendengar pintu terbuka dan ia mengira itu pasti Luhan atau Lay yang membukanya. Tapi detik berikutnya, keadaaan sangat hening. Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya dan mendapati kedua sunbae nya terkejut.

"Ssa-san-sandara Saem?", Tanya Luhan terbata

Hati Baekhyun mencelos. Sandara Saem? Bukankah itu guru yang digosipkan berpacaran dengan chanyeol sunbae?

"Hallo Luhan..", sapa Sandara Saem

"Mari ikut kita Saem.", Lay menyela percakapan antara luhan dan Sandara Saem.

"Baik.", Balas Sandara

Baekhyun mematung. Baekhyun meremas selimut dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut. Ia membatin..

Jadi itu ya?

Pantas saja.. muda dan cantik.

Baekhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memutuskan kembali ke lapangan sebelum ia berjingkat kaget karena pintu kembali terbuka. Kali ini dengan kasar. Sangat kasar.

BRAK!

"APA KAU BODOH ?!", chanyeol si pembuka pintu berteriak marah. Baekhyun membeku.

"APA KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA CARA MENGIKAT TALI SEPATU DENGAN BENAR ?!", lagi, Chanyeol berteriak membuat Baekhyun hanya diam, bergetar karena takut. Chanyel menyadari itu dan ia menghembuskan nafas menghampiri baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku .. aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu..", sesal Chanyeol

"An-ani.. aku yang minta maaf karena merepotkan Sunbae. Dan terimakasih untuk kemenangan ini."

"Kau masih membahas tentang kemenangan sedangkan sekarang kau sedang terluka karena kecerobohanmu sendiri? Aku kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku?", Chanyeol mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan bertanya dalam hati, kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan aku Chanyeol sunbae? Apa kau sedang mempermainkan aku?

"Baek..", Panggil Chanyeol sambil menunduk

"Ya?", Baekhyun berkata takut takut

"Bisakah kau panggil aku?"

"Ne?"

"Panggil namaku Baek.."

"Cha-Chanyeol Sunbae.."

"Sekali lagi.."

"Chanyeol sunbae.."

Baekhyun memanggilnya sekali lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia terkejut. Chanyeol membawanya dalam dekapan. Baekhyun menegang dan membolakan matanya

"Sangat tenang..", bisik Chanyeol

 **Now I know**

Cowok ini tidak hanya mengandalkan tampang..

Tidak hanya tebar pesona..

Sikapnya memang slebor

Tapi dia baik.. sangat baik

Dan begitu sadar..

Aku

Aku

Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya..

 **Now I know..**

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..

Akhirnya selesai juga nulisnyaaaa..

Hah.. ini adalah chap 3 guys !

Yey !

Gak usah banyak bicara deh ..

Aku mau berterimakasih sama semua pihak yang udah review, fav, and follow..

Di chap depan aku janji bakal bales review kalian

Semoga kalian suka dengan update new chap ini ~

Oya jangan lupa ingatkan aku kalau ada typo atau sesuatu

And as usual

The last

 **RIVIEW PLEASE ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**alybee92**

.

.

 **May I Love You ?**

.

Ini adalah ff remake yang aku tambahin ceritanya di beberapa bagian sesuai kebutuhan and I hope all of you will like this ~

.

 **Main cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

 **Other cast**

Find by yourself

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : semua cast disini milik agensi masing-masing dan cerita asliya milik penulisnya

 **Warning** : Gerderswitch (GS) . Typo everywhere .

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **AGAIN AND AGAIN**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Eomma ini ditaruh dimana?", Tanya Baekhyun yang membawa senampan cup cake

"Di meja dekat jendela depan agar pengunjung bisa melihat dengan jelas.", Jawab Sungmin

"Kebiasaan kamu ya.. ganti baju dulu sana.", timpal Sungmin menyuruh putrinya mengganti seragamnya. Yang disuruh hanya nyengir kuda.

Seperti biasa, setelah pulang sekolah Baekhyun akan membantu ibunya mengurus kedai. Hari ini lumayan ramai karena ini akhir pekan. Baekhyun menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju serta membersihkan diri. Ia juga sempat mengganti perban di lutut dan sikunya. Setelah selesai, ia segera turun ke kedai dan menata cup cake di dekat jendela.

"Jatuh ya?", Tanya Sungmin membantu putrinya

"Ya, hehe.. tali sepatuku lepas saat berlari. Untung ada Chanyeol sunbae yang menolong .. "

Baekhun teringat kejadian saat di UKS dan pipinya berangsur memerah. Kalau dipikir pikir, saat itu adalah kali pertama Chanyeol sunbae memanggil namanya. Biasanya pasti memanggil kelinci kecil. Baekhyun tersenyum. Sedangkan Sungmin yang dari tadi memperhatikan gelagat putrinya terkikik.

"Nak Chanyeol yang setiap hari minta dibawakan chocolate panas itu?", Sungmin menggoda putrinya

"Ne.", Baekhyun hendak pergi sebelum Eommanya bertanya lagi

"Uri Baekhyunnie sedang jatuh cinta ya?", lanjut Sungmin

"Ih ! eomma apa sih?", Baekhyun mengibas tangannya lalu berjalan menjaui ibunya. Sedangan Sungmin tertawa geli melihat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Minseok sedang berkumpul di kediaman keluarga Kim. Mereka diundang dalam perayaan ulang tahun Kim harabeoji yang ke 75. Sebenarnya ini acara keluarga namun karena Kim harabeoji ingin melihat calon cucu menantu jadi ia memaksa ke tiga cucunya untuk mengajak yeojachinggu masing masing. Kyungsoo agak canggung karena belum kenal dekat dengan keluarga Kim. Sedangkan Lay dan Minseok sudah biasa.

"Jangan kaku seperti itu Kyungsoo-ya..", Lay tersenyum menenangkan

"Perkenalkann aku Lay dan ini Minseok.", tambah Lay

"Kyungsoo imnida .. saya tahu Lay sunbae karena sering bertemu di sekolah. Sunbae yang mendesain panggung festival olah raga kemarin kan?", Tanya Kyungsoo

"Eyy~ jangan terlalu formal. Iya itu benar.", jawab Lay

"Jadi kau masih suka mendesain eoh?", Minseok menyahut

"Yaa.. begitulah..", Lay manggut manggut

"Bukankah Minseok Eonni adalah murid yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di Rusia?", Kyungsoo menyalurkan rasa penasarannya

"Yap!", jawab Minseok girang.

Mereka bertiga terus benbincang mencairkan suasana sampai anggota keluarga Kim berkumpul dan memulai perayaan. Kim Harabeoji terus memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala canggung.

"Wah wah wah.. jadi ini bidadari yang dikirim untuk Kim Kkamjong?", goda Kim harabeoji

"Harabeoji! Aku bukan kkamjong!", protes Kai dan yang lain tertawa

"Anyeonghaseyo Do Kyungsoo Imnida ..", Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya

"Benar benar cantik cucu menantuku ini.. dan selamat datang kembali untuk Minseokkie yang brilliant~", kakek masih betah menggoda dan Minseok tersenyum kecil

"Dasar kakek kakek genit!", seru Jongdae tidak terima kakeknya memanggil kekasihnya dengan panggilan manis

"Ahh.. tentu tidak lupa rasa terimakasihku pada unicorn kesayanganku untuk dekorasi pestanya. Sangat indah seperti biasanya~", jadi acara mari menggoda kekasih cucu cucu ku masih berlangsung ya?

"Astaga Harabeoji ! Menikah lagi sana !", seruan Suho membuat semua orang yang berkumpul di sana tertawa. Pesta yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menguap bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ia sedang berada di antara nyamuk nyamuk yang berpacaran. Sial sekali nasibnya. Kenapa dia bodoh sekali sampai sampai menuruti permintaan Sehun dan Kris untuk jalan jalan? Seharusnya dia sadar kalau kedua kunyuk kunyuk itu pasti membawa pasangannya.

"Obat nyamuk lagi.", ucap Chanyeol malas

"Hahaa .. Minahae Hyung.", Sehun meminta maaf karena dialah yang mengajak Chanyeol

"Makanya cari pacar sana !", sahut Kris tak berperasaan

"Oppa! Jangan begitu dong!", Tao menyenggol kakasihnya.

"Hey Yeol ..", Panggil Luhan

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu—"

"Tidak"

"Dasar! Dengarkan dulu bodoh!", bukan Luhan, tapi Sehun yang berteriak

"Kau yang bodoh, bodoh! Panggil aku Hyung!", Chanyeol menggertak dan Sehun mendengus

"Kau mau tahu tidak?", Tanya Luhan

"Apa Eonni?", justru Tao yang penasaran

"Tao-ya..", Kris yang sudah tahu apa masalahnya menyuruh Tao diam. Tao menundukkan kepalanya

"Hey Chanyeol ..", pangggil Luhan lagi

"Tinggal bilang apa susah nya Nona Xi?", Chanyeol tidak tertarik

"Tadi Sandara Saem datang ke sekolah."

"So?", masih tidak tertarik

"Dan.. "

"Dan?", mulai tertarik

"Dan Baekhyun mengetahuinya .. sekarang Baekhyun tahu Sandara Saem itu yang mana."

"WHAT?!", oke, Chanyeol harus mengakui kalau dirinya berlebihan, Tao dan Sehun hanya bengong

"Tapi Baekhyun belum tau apa yang terjadi di antara kalian."

Chanyeol diam dan bertanya kembali

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia…"

 **FLASHBACK**

Di ruang osis..

"Langsung saja. Anda ada perlu apa?", Lay bertanya ketus

"Santai saja Nona Zhang .. apa tidak boleh aku mengunjungi tempat dimana aku pernah mengajar?", Tanya Sandara tersenyum meremehkan

"Jangan bertele tele Sandara Park!", Luhan menyalak

"Wow.. aku pernah menjadi gurumu nona Xi .. ingat?"

"Siapa yang peduli?", Lay mendengus

"Ah.. kau tadi menyebut namaku yaa.. bukankah margaku terdengar cocok dengan marga Chanyeolku yang tampan?", Sandara menyemprotkan penyegar ke wajahnya

"Jangan mengotori nama sahabatku dengan mulut jalangmu itu!", Luhan berteriak. Lay memegang lengannya, menenangkan Luhan.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau kesini?", Lay sudah muak

"Aku titip ini ya. Untuk anakku tersayang.", Sandara membelikan selembar cek lalu pergi.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Chanyeol menggeram menerima cek yang diberikan Luhan. Ia merobeknya dan membuangnya ke lantai. Tao dan Sehun memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kris yang mengerti ada pertanyaan di wajah kekasihnya langsung merangkul pundak Tao dan berkata

"Kalian berdua akan tahu nanti. Sekarang, kalian cukup tahu tentang percakapan Luhan Lay dan Sandara saja.", ujar Kris, Sehun mengangguk. Sedangkan Tao masih penasaran karena ini berhubungan dengan hal yang ingin Baekhyun ketahui.

"Dan tolong .. jangan beritahu Baekhyun.", Luhan angkat bicara

"Kenapa?", tanya Tao yang keras kepala

"Tao-ya..", Kris memanggil

"Aku kan hanya tanya kenapa?"

"Karena hanya Chanyeol yang berhak memberitahunya.", jawab Luhan sabar

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?", Tao masih kolot. Ia melirik Chanyeol dan Luhan bergantian. Maksudnya adalah, ini masalah Chanyeol yang ingin di ketahui Baekhyun. Tao tahu itu karena ia juga tahu kalau sebenarnya sahabatnya itu menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol harus takut jika Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia dan Sandara dulu pernah pacaran? Apa dia menyukai Baekhyun?

"Bukankah ini urusanku?", Tanya Chanyeol dingin

"Baiklah. Aku paham. Maaf jika aku terlalu keras kepala— aw!", Tao memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak Kris

"Gege !"

"Dasar Panda !", Sehun ikut ikutan

"Hei jangan salah ! aku kan hanya ingin tahu! Lagi pula ini sedikit aneh. Aku kan hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun di permainkan.", jelas Tao

"Ya aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ingin melindungi sahabatmu.", Luhan tersenyum melirik Chanyeol yang kembali terdiam

"Tenang saja. Aku janji tidak akan memberi tahu Baekhyun. Yaksok!", Tao berjanji

"Good girl~", Kris mengusak rambut Tao

"Ayo kita ke kedai !", seru Tao tiba tiba

"Kita sedang berada di kedai panda.", Sehun mendelik sebal

"Bukan disini. Tapi di kedai milik mamanya Baekhyun.", Tao mencibir Sehun

"Kajja.", itu Chanyeol. Dan yang lain terbengong bengong.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berteriak teriak saat kedai sedang sepi. Ia mengitari kedai sambil menyanyikan lagu Sugar-Maroon5. Sungmin dan Bibi Lee tertawa melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Lihatlah, ia sedang mengenakan crop-tee berwarna babyblue dengan dalaman dress berwarna soft pink. Jangan lupakan bandana kelinci yang tersemat di rambut indahnya serta sandal jepit hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Baekhyun memegang gagang pel dan menari tidak jelas. Apa dia tidak malu kalau orang yang melewati kedai melihatnya seperti orang kerasukan? Bibi Lee bahkan telah mengeluarkan air matanya karena tawa. Baekhyun nyengir tanpa berhenti bernyanyi. Ia mengeraskan volume speaker kedainya.

"SUGAR .. !", ia berteriak

"Yes Please !", ia memainkan gagang pel seolah itu dalah microphone.

"Won't you come and put it down on me ?", Baekhyun berlari menuju Ibunya dan menyodorkan gagang pel kepada ibunya seakan akan ia mengajak penonton bernyanyi. Bibi Lee terkikik lagi.

"I'm Right Here !", lagi, bernyanyi sambil menunjuk nunjuk dirinya

"Cause I need !", dan lagi terlalu excited

"Little love a little symph—", Baekhyun memutar badannya ke arah pintu tepat di saat lonceng yang terpasang di atas pintu berbunyi

KLINING ~

Hening

Baekhyun diam mematung

Laki laki yang membuka pintu juga terdiam

Muka Baekhyun memerah malu

Sang lelaki menyeringai

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA", tawa orang orang disana meledak. Baekhyun berjongkok menenggelamkan kepala di lututnya. Alat pel tergeletak mengenaskan di sampingnya.

"HAHAHA Ya ! Byunbaek hahaaaa kau hah-hah ..", Tao tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena terbenam dalam tawa. Sehun memukul lengan Kris berkali kali tertawa bersama. Luhan menyusap sudut matanya dengan tissue. Sungmin serta bibi Lee juga tersenyum geli. Dan laki laki yang tadi membuka pintu, Chanyeol, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu ikut jongkok di hadapannya.

"Anyeong~ kelinci kecil~", Kata Chanyeol menyentil bandana telinga kelinci yang dipakai Baekhyun

Deg

"EOMMA !", Baekhyun bangkit dan langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang sang Eomma di sebelah meja kasir.

 **Again**

 **Aku mempermalukan diriku di depan Chanyeol Sunbae- Batin Baekhyun**

"Selamat datang ~ ini teman teman Baekhyun ya? Hallo nona Zi.", Sungmin menyapa mereka. Baekhyun segera menarik bibi Lee mendekat saat Eommanya menjauh untuk menyapa teman temannya.

"Ahjumma ~~ panggil Tao sajaa~~", Tao merengek

"Haha.. baiklah baiklah. Lalu siapa ini?", Sungmin menghadap Luhan

"Anyeonghaseyo ahjummanim .. Xi Luhan Imnida.", Luhan membungkuk hormat

"Ayeong Luhannie~", balas Sungmin lalu melihat para pemuda bergantian

"Oh.. Saya Wu Yifan.. tapi biasa dipanggil Kris.", Yifan membungkuk

"Tunggu dulu .. biar kuingat .. kalau tidak salah Tao sering bercerita tentang Kris—"

"Ahjumma~~~", Tao menyela, sungmin tersenyum jahil

"Anyeonghaseyo.. Oh Sehun imnida.", Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, Sungmin menepuk pundaknya

"Dan yang terakhir?", tanya Sungmin

"Anyenghaseyo Ahjumma .. Ceoneun Park Chanyeol imnida.", Chanyeol juga membungkuk hormat

"Aaa.. jadi ini ya yang namanya Chanyeol ? Baekhyun sering cer—", belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun segera keluar dari persembunyian sambil berteriak

"EOMMA! Bukankah Eomma sedang memanggang kue? Bukankah sudah waktunya diangkat?", Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian

"Ah ya aku lupa. Ayo ayo silahkan duduk dan pesan apapun yang kalian inginkan .. tenang saja . Ahjumma kasih gratis deh.. ayo ayo.", Sungmin langsung ke dapur. Mereka pun mengambil tempat di pojok kedai dan memesan camilan pada bibi Lee. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengikuti mereka.

"Pft!", Tao menahan tawa saat teringat kelakuan Baekhyun

"Ish! Shut your mouth nona Zi !", sungut Baekhyun

"Lain kali aku mau melihatnya lagi.", oke, acara mari menggoda Baekhyun telah dimulai

"Diam kau Tuan Oh!"

"Penampilan menarik.", Luhan. Baekhyun merengut

"Not bad..", Kris. Baekhyun semakin merengut

"But very bad.", Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutupi wajah dengan tangannya. Malu. Malu. Malu.

"Hey.. aku bercanda Puppy ~ ", ucap Chanyeol

"Hey.. itu bagus kok.", Chanyeol merusaha menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendelik menatap Chanyeol yang menahan tawa

"Ish! Jangan sok baik deh!", Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk menarik bibir mungil itu

"Jangan gitu ah! Kaya bebek .", Chanyeol tertawa.

"Dasar! Sunbae itu maunya apa sih ! memanggil namaku sekenanya! Yang kelinci lah yang puppy lah yang bebek lah ! besok apa lagi? Ulat kecil?", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nyalang

"Bukan ide yang buruk ..", Chanyeol menjawil hidung Baekhyun.

Apakah mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang diperhatikan? Baekhyun yang menyadari kalau suasana tiba tiba hening langsung berdeham canggung. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Untung Sungmin dan bibi Lee segera datang membawa aneka camilan dan minuman. Kumpulan anak lapar itu segera menyantapnya dan sesekali menggoda Baekhyun. Setelah 2 jam mereka duduk melingkar dan bertukar canda, Hun-Han pamit Lalu disusul Kris-Tao. Tinggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk berhadapan. Baekhyun baru akan berdiri untuk membereskan meja saat tiba tiba bibi Lee datang.

"Biar bibi yang membersihkannya, lanjutkan saja kencannya.", ujar bibi Lee, tidak sadar ucapannya membuat si perempuan memerah.

"Terimakasih Bi..", karena Baekhyun hanya diam, maka Chanyeol yang menyahut

"Ekhem..", chanyeol berdeham

"Ekhem.." Baekhyun ikut berdeham

"Hahaha.." dan mereka tertawa menyedari betapa anehnya mereka.

"Hei bebek, jangan lupa hari Senin ada rapat osis.", Chanyeol mengingatkan

"Ya ya ya.",Baekhyun malas

"Kurasa aku harus segera pulang..", Chanyeol berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dan berpamitan dengan Sungmin. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun lagi dan menyempatkan diri menyentil dahi si kecil.

"Bye smurf~"

"Ih! Pulang sana!"

Sungmin geleng geleng melihat tingkah keduanya. Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol sampai depan kedai dan tiba tiba Chanyeol bersenandung

"Sugar.."

"Yes Please.."

"Ih Sunbae! Pergi pergi !", Baekhyun kesal lalu masuk ke dalam kedai dan membanting pintunya. Chanyeol tertawa puas dan menghilang di tikungan jalan.

 **Again**

 **Malu !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari Senin minggu Terakhir. Itu artinya akan nada rapat osis yang membahas mesalah kinerja organisasi yang ada di sekolah. Para anggota osis dan perwakilan organisasi telah berkumpul di ruang rapat. Chanyeol duduk di ujung meja dan ia terlihat berantakan. Luhan duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil menata laporan mengenai proker. Sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri di samping kiri Chanyeol sambil memegang note kecil. Luhan memintanya mencatat hasil rapat karena Luhan sedang bingung dengan laporan. Baekhyun menyetujui dan sialnya ia tidak mendapat tempat duduk.

"Baiklah kita mulai rapatnya.. silahkan organisasi olah raga .", Chanyeol memulai

"Secara umum, ini laporan mengenai festival olah raga kemarin blab la bla..", Taehyung menyampaikan laporannya di lanjutkan laporan dari divisi cabang. Seperti tennis, basket, renang, dan lainnya. Baekhyun terus mencatat walau tangannya mulai pegal.

"Selanjutnya ..", ucap Chanyeol . Kyungsoo selaku perwakilan menyampaikan kegiatann club koran

"Kami telah mencetak majalah baru dengan dana bla bla bla.."

"Selanjutnya ..", Chanyeol semakin tidak bersemangat

"Club seni bla bla bla..", sampai semua club menyampaikan laporannya Chanyeol tetap terlihat lesu. Dan tiba tiba seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu dikagetkan oleh sebuah teriakan

"AKU SUDAH MENCATAT SEMUANYA SUNBAE !", teriak Baekhyun. Dan kalian tahu dampaknya? Mood Chanyeol langsung naik di puncak tertinggi (lebay) dan yang lain tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih anak manis..", Chanyeol mengacak surai Baekhyun. Baekhyun terpesona sebelum tiba tiba ia berubah lesu.

 **Chanyeol sunbae selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil ya? karena sepertinya ia masih menyukai guru itu.. itu memang masa lalu nya tapi aku tidak tahu lebenaran di baliknya. Aku jadi penasaran – Batin Baekhyun**

Semua peserta meninggalkan ruangan segera setelah Chanyeol menutup rapatnya. Chanyeol sendiri masih harus tinggal untuk merevisi laporan yang diserahkan berbagai klub.

"Hei kelinci, tak apa kau pulang jam segini? Sudah izin ahjumma?", tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat ia melihat Baekhyun masih sibuk mengetik hasil rapat yang sebelumnya telah ia catat

"Letakkan saja catatanmu di mejaku, aku saja yang membuat resumenya, kau bisa pulang.", tambah Chanyeol sambil meregangkan ototnya

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak merasa keberatan, aku justru tidak enak jika kerjaku tidak selesai. Lagipula di rumah ada bibi Lee yang membantu Eomma.", jelas Baaekhyun masih focus pada laptopnya

"Kalau begitu, bisa bantu aku untuk mengumpulkan data data dari klub mulai awal tahun? Mungkin di sebelah sini.", Chanyeol berjalan menuju jajaran rak di ujung ruang osis

"Baiklah..", Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol

Mereka terus mencari data data bulan sebelumnya. Baekhyun harus rela untuk tidak bernafas karena posisinya dengan Chanyeol yang terlampau dekat. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat cuek.

"Lalu ini harus diapakan?", Baekhyun melihat lihat isi salah satu data

"Kita susun ulang dari awal ..", jawab Chanyeol

 **Kita ya?**

 **Dari awal?**

Baekhyun melamun

"Data bulan Februari tidak ada..", ujar Chanyeol saat ia tak kunjung menemukan data bulan Februari

"Mungkin terselip di bagian bawah..", Baekhyun tersadar dan menjawab sekenanya

Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun lalu membungkukkan badannya tepat ketika Baekhyun berbalik.

Deg

Baekhyun memerah karena bibir Chanyeol tepat berada di depan matanya

Deg

Baekhyun semakin menegang ketika Chanyeol semakin mendekat

Deg

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat bibir Chanyeol..

Bibirnya

Menyeringai ke arahnya

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

What the heaven !

Kenapa Chanyeol sunbae menyeringai sih?

Lengan kami masih bersentuhan dan itu membuatku ingin meledak

Tapi dia terlihat biasa saja cenderung tak peduli

Suhu tubuhku naik

Hanya begini saja aku sudah cukup bahagia

Hebat

Lagi lagi karena Chanyeol sunbae

Again

I fall in

Again

I'm speechless

 **Again and Again**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuhuuu~

Sugar ! yes please!

Hello guys ! lagi ketagihan sama "Sugar" nih akunya

Hehe .. gimana? Gak memuaskan ya? maaf ya kalau garing

habis kemarin aku sempet pingsan gegara dehidrasi dan ini aku paksain lanjut cerita

tapi seperti biasa.. I'll do my best

so please feel me guys !

sesuai janji aku bakalan balas review kalian dari Chapter awal nih

Ini dia !

 **ChanHunBaek** haha makasih yaa buat seru nyaa ! ini aku usahain fast update! Eemm kapan yaaa mereka jadiannya? *smirk . ditunggu aja yaa ~~ thanks udah mau review :*

 **chocomuffin** salam kenal jugaaa :D gimana ? masih kepo gak nih ? tunggu lanjutannya yaaa . thanks udah mau review :*

 **anonem** fighting ! ini udah lanjut kok :v thanks udah mau review :*

 **yousee** udah dilanjut kaan ? tunggu lagi yaa ~ thanks udah mau review :*

 **Baek06** ini udah lanjut dan yap ! sandara guru berkonflik :v masih penasaran tentang sandara? Tunggu lanjutannya yaaa ~ thanks udah mau review :*

 **ExoPlanet** greget ! salam kenal juga :D HIDUP CHANBAEK ! iya nih udah pelukan.. trus kapan ya jadiannya ? mau tahu ? tunggu yaa hehee ^^ thanks udah mau review :*

 **bbb** ini udah dilanjut ~~ thanks udah mau review :*

 **exindira** nice ! ini udah ada chap baru nih ~ thanks udah mau review :*

 **chocolatebyun** yup yup ini udah lanjuut .. thanks udah mau review :*

 **MiOS** haha :D jadi gini .. kan aku udah tulis aturan mainnya tuh.. nah kenapa aku tulis ? biar kalian tahu kalau siapa aja boleh gantiin pemain asalkan orang itu bersedia ngebantu. Jadi gak ada pelari cadangan. Gituh ! sebenernya aku juga kurang tahu aturannya .. tapi karena di cerita aslinya begitu adanya yaudah ~ thanks udah mau review :*

 **banana** aaaaa ! makasih yaa buat langsung suka nyaaa :D ini aku udah lanjut .. thanks udah mau review :*

 **istiqomahpark01** gimana ? udah tau jawabannya kan ? mereka belum pacara nih hehehe :V thanks udah mau review :*

so guys ! itu balesan dari akuu

gak lupa rasa terimakasih buat kalian yang udah mau nunggu cerita ini

dan yang udah bersedia meninggalkan jejak dalam bentuk apapun I Say Big Thanks !

so

the last

 **Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**alybee92**

.

.

 **May I Love You ?**

.

Ini adalah ff remake yang aku tambahin ceritanya sesuai kebutuhan dan kemampuan. jadi ceritanya agak melenceng dari yang asli

.

 **Main cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

 **Other cast**

Find by yourself

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : semua cast disini milik agensi masing-masing dan cerita asliya milik penulisnya

 **Warning** : Gerderswitch (GS) . Typo everywhere .

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **CHANYEOL'S SIDE STORY**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

 **CHANYEOL POV**

Sudah dua minggu sejak rapat terakhir yang aku hadiri akhir bulan lalu. Aku semakin sibuk dengan pelajaran tambahan unjuk menghadapi ujian dan meningkatkan nilai rapot agar aku tidak perlu mengikuti tes masuk universitas. Aku juga jarang mengikuti rapat osis karena ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus di rumah. Lagi pula ada Suho dan teman teman yang lain. Kami saling bergantian untuk menghadiri rapat. Maka sudah dua minggu pula aku jarang bertemu si kelinci kecil. Seharusnya itu bukan apa apa jika aku tak bertemu dengannya. Tapi ternyata itu menjadi apa apa setelah insiden aku hampir menciumnya di ruang osis. Saat itu aku hampir terbawa suasana —salahkan saja wajahnya yang terlalu manis— untung saat itu Luhan datang untuk mengambil resume. Aku sebenarnya tidak bodoh karena aku menyadari bahwa ada desiran halus saat aku bersama si kelinci. Tapi aku terlalu malas mengartikan desiran halus tersebut. Aku terlalu muak dengan hal hal seperti itu. Tapi itu tidak berarti aku menutup hatiku sih. Aku juga tahu, cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada seseorang yang mampu mencari celah menyusup ke dalam.

"Hei Park Chanyeol ! sudah puas melamunnya huh?", Yifan melempar sekaleng minuman soda ke arahku

"Aku tidak melamun tiang !", jawabku sewot

"Hei bung! Berkacalah dulu sebelum menyebutku tiang.", Yifan duduk di hadapanku sambil membuka minuman kalengnya

"Kau itu melamunkan apa sih?", Yifan bertanya lagi

"Dengar Kris , sudah kubilang akau tidak melamun."

"Lalu ? hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun sambil mengamati nona Byun yang sedang makan dengan teman temannya? Begitu?", Yifan meneguk minumannya

"Aku tidak tau sejak kapan kau menjadi cerewet.", sahutku malas

"Chanyeol sayang .. aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu.", Yifan tetap kukuh

"Idih ! sounds so gay!", aku meliriknya jijik dan dia hanya tertawa

"Oke fine ! sebenarnya aku kepikiran sesuatu..", aku menerawang. Yifan tidak menyahut tapi aku tahu dia mendengarkan

"Kenapa Luhan bilang pada kekasihmu bahwa ia tidak boleh memberitahukan sesuatu pada ulat kecil dan Luhan juga bilang hanya aku yang berhak memberitahunya?", tanyaku pada Yifan

"Ulat kecil? Nona Byun?"

"Hmm"

"Lalu kau mau dia tahu dari orang lain begitu?", Yifan mengunyah rotinya

"Bukan begitu, yang dikatakan Tao ada benarnya, ini tidak ada urusannya dengan.. dengan.. Baekhyun", aku sedikit menggumam

"Come on dude! kau pikir Luhan bodoh?", yifan menaikkan alisnya

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir Luhan tidak tau kalau kau sebenarnya tertarik pada Baekhyun?"

"Siapa bilang aku tertarik padanya ?"

"Tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat, aku pun juga tau kalau kau sebenarnya khawatir jika Baekhyun mengetahui tentang kau dan sandara kan?", Yifan memutar bola matanya malas

"Iya aku akui itu benar..", aku mengangkat bahu

"Dan aku yakin kalau kau juga ingin Baekhyun mendengar langsung dari mulutmu kan?"

"Yaa.."

"Sekarang beritahu aku apa alasannya." Bagus, sekarang aku yang di introgasi

"Ya karena—"

"Kau suka padanya kan?", sela Yifan

"Jangan berkata yang tidak tidak Kris.", aku menjawab tegas

"Kau naïf Chanyeol. Aku sudah bilang berapa kali padamu? Kau harus mau mencoba kembali ! dan aku rasa Baekhyun tidaklah buruk.", Yifan geregetan

"Ya dia memang tidak Buruk.."

"Ya tuhan Chanyeol lalu apa masalahnya? Apa susahnya mengakui kalau kau suk—"

"Aku tidak dengar Kris.", aku menyela

"Jangan berpura pura bodoh gentleman .."

"Stop Kris."

"Kau yang bertanya .. dan lagipula untuk menyebut namanya saja kau kesulit—"

"Bye Kris"

Aku pergi. Pergi dari kantin untuk menghindari ocehan si burung marah itu. Bukan bermaksud apa apa, aku hanya takut kalau yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran. Bahwa aku sesungguhnya tertarik pada—arrghh. Oke fix, bahkan menyebut namanya saja susah sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Aku bukanlah seorang tokoh utama dalam dram yang selalu perfect. Aku juga bukan ketua osis yang rajin untuk menyerahkan hasil rapat pada guru pembimbing. Dan yang pasti, aku bukan murid teladan yang tidak memiliki kejenuhan dalam belajar. Mau buktinya? Lihatlah. Sekarang aku sedang bolos pelajaran dan tidur telentang di atap sekolah. Aku bukannya sok banyak pikiran. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ayolah, seorang Park Chanyeol sekarang sudah tinggat terakhir di SMA. Seharusnya aku fokus pada masa depanku. Tapi banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. Kakakku. Ibuku. Ayahku. Baek— shit aku gagal menyebut namanya lagi. Dan yang terakhir, tentang si jalang.

Sesuatu bergetar dalam kantong celanaku, kupikir kalian tidak akan kesulitan untuk menebak.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Are you there?", aku benci dengan orang orang iseng yang hanya peduli dengan kesenangan mereka

"Im right here.", jawab seseorang di seberang

"Noona?", tanyaku

"Hei adik kecilku .. bagaimana kabarmu eh?"

"Nothing special. Bagaimana dengan Eomma?"

"Eyy, kau tak tanya kabarku?"

"Aku tahu kau baik baik saja selama ada calon kakak ipar kan?"

"Okey im fine, Eomma.. yeah.. sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya."

"Really? Aku akan menyusul kesana sekarang. Tunggu aku."

"Hei Tuan Park ! aku tahu sekarang kau masih di sekolah kan? Kau pikir Korea-Jepang dapat dilewati dalam satu kedipan mata? Kau yang tunggu, aku akan segera membawa Eomma kembali ke Korea."

"Apa kau gil—"

"Aku tidak gila. Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu, aku tahu kau sedang bolos."

"Noona, Jepang sudah cukup baik untuk Eomma.."

"Chanyeol jangan keras kepala, lagipula Eomma sudah membaik. Perawatan di Korea juga memadahi dan kita juga bisa mengawasi Eomma tanpa perlu pergi dengan pesawat."

"Tap—"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang urus. Besok pagi kami sampai. Kalau kau mau kau bisa jemput kami di bandara."

"argh! Terserah kau saja. Jam berapa ku jemput?"

"Jam 8, see you."

Tut tut tut

.

.

.

.

Bukan hal buruk. Tapi bukan hal yang baik. Aku tidak tahu kenapa langkah kakiku membawaku berdiri tepat di depan kedai milik Sungmin ahjumma. Ibunya Baek— kelinci kecil. Bisa aku lihat di balik meja kasir, Sungmin ahjumma duduk dan memberikan kembalian pada pembeli. Ada 2 pelayan mengantar pesanan dan ada Bibi Lee serta 1 koki di dapur. Sebaiknya aku mampir atau tidak? Kalau mampir, untuk apa? Lagipula aku tidak melihat kelinci kecil. Tapi seharusnya aku lega karena tidak harus bertatap muka dengannya dan bisa istirahat sejenak sambil menikmati coklat panas yang sayangnya bukan buatan Baek— kelinci kecil. Bodoh. Aku memilih pulang sebelum ada suara yang menyerukan namaku.

"Chanyeol sunbae?"

Shit ! aku tahu itu suara siapa

"He-hei..", aku merutuki diriku yang gagap ini

"Kenapa tidak masuk? Ah.. apa karena ramai?"

"Tidak kelinci kecil .. aku harus segera pul—"

"Di sudut kedai ada meja kosong, ayo masuk."

Dan gagal. Aku gagal pulang karena tanganku sudah di tarik oleh anak pemilik kedai

"Eomma!", panggilnya menyapa sang ibu

"Eh? Baekhyunnie sudah pulang, dengan nak Chanyeol juga ya?"

"Iya, sebenter lagi Tao dan Kyungsoo akan datang. Mereka sedang mampir ke toko buku. Pesan seperti biasa ya Eomma~ oh ya Chanyeol sunbae mau pesan apa?"

WHAT? Dua manusia cerewet itu mau datang? Oh god ! oke yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah alasan untuk pulang.

"Tidak usah, aku harus segera pulang unjuk mengerjakan essay.", itu alasan yang lumayan masuk akal

"Kerjakan di sini saja laah~"

DAMN! Kenapa Baekhyun melakukan aegyo? Eh tunggu aku berhasil menyebut namanya ya?

"Aku ada laptop kok, di sini juga ada internet. Tenang saja.", katanya lagi sambil menarikku duduk

"Baiklah.", dan aku hanya bisa membuang nafas

Ini agak canggung ketika aku hanya duduk diam sedangkan kelinci kecil sedang kerepotan membawa laptop dan beberapa tumpuk buku yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam rumah. Bahkan ia tidak menggunakan alas kakinya, lucu sekali kaki kecilnya. Hei Chanyeol kau mikir apa sih?

"Dasar! Kalau butuh bantuan itu bilang dong!", aku berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil alih Laptop yang ia bawa. Aku tidak bohong saat aku bilang bahwa aku akan mengerjakan essay.

"Ih! Masa aku membawa laki laki masuk ke kamarku hanya untuk mengambil laptop?", jawabnya dengan tatapan galak. Lalu ia duduk dan mulai membuka salah satu buku yang ia bawa. Oh, itu bukan buku, tapi komik.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk..", aku duduk di depannya dan membuka laptopnya. Mulai berselancar di internet untuk mencari bahan essay.

"Itu sih maunya Sunbae !"

"Kenapa panggil Sunbae sih? Kenapa tidak panggil oppa saja?", godaku saat ia membenarkan kuciran rambutnya

"Gak sudi ! Oppa apaan coba! Oppa sendiri tidak pernah memanggilku dengan namaku kan? Seingatku hanya sekali."

"Aw! Kau tidak sadar ya kalau kau barusan memanggilku Oppa?", bagus, Park Chanyeol is back !

"Aa-an-Aniya ! itu tidak sengaja !"

"Masa sih?", kali ini aku berani mencolek dagunya

"Ih ! Sunbae !", tangan mungilnya melepas tanganku yang sempat menempel di dagunya yang lancip

"Hahahaaaaa ..", aku tertawa dan lanjut mengetikkan beberapa kaliamat untuk essay ku.

"EKHEM !"

Oke. Bukan aku yang berdeham. Dan aku yakin itu juga bukan suara kelinci kecil. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan taraaa ! dua manusia cerewet beserta pacarnya sudah berdiri di belakangku. Kupikir ini semakin buruk saja. Aku kira dua manusia cerewet itu tidak akan membawa dua manusia absurb lainnya.

"Maaf mengganggu kencan kalian.", Kyungsoo

"Apa kita pergi saja", Kai

"Mungkin kita memang harus pergi.", Kris

"Emm.. baiklah ayo.", Tao

"YAA~", itu kelinci yang berteriak dengan intonasi manjanya yang dapat merusak seluruh kerja otakku. Kenapa aku jadi hiperbolis akhir akhir ini ?

"Tao dan Kyungsoo kan sudah janji mau mampir. Aku juga sudah pesan menu biasanya. Kalau Kai dan Kris Sunbae mau pulang, pulang saja sendiri!"

Aaaa kenapa dia lucu sekali saat ngambek begitu. Oke Chanyeol, relax. Aku menegakkan dudukku lalu bergeser.

"Jadi kalian juga mau duduk disini? Kulihat kedai sudah agak lenggang, kalian bisa duduk di meja lain agar kita tidak saling mengganggu. Bagaimana?", tawarku pada 2 pasang sejoli yang masih berdiri itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan kalau kita semua berkumpul di meja yang sama, tapi kalian tau kan? Aku ingin menggoda si kelinci.

"Eh? Duduk disini saja ! tidak ada yang mengganggu dan diganggu kok ! Ya Chanyeol sunbae ! kita kan tidak sedang berkencan !", Great. Dia masuk jebakan

"Lho? Emang aku bilang kalau kita berkencan ya? kan aku bilang agar kita semua tidak saling mengganggu. Tidak mengganggu yang berkencan, tidak mengganggu yang megerjakan essay dan tidak mengganggu yang sedang asyik membaca komik. Bukankah aku benar?", aku berkata sambil menaik turunkan alisku. Lihat wajahnya sangat lucu. Warna merah telah muncul di parasnya. Dia membuka mulut akan bicara tapi ditutup kembali. Hahaha.

"Aaa.. aku tahu. Kau ingin kencan denganku kan? Smurf~", aku mengerling padanya dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas ada kepulan asap imajiner yang keluar dari telinganya

"CHA—"

"Oke, kami akan mancari meja lain."

Teriakannya terpotong oleh kalimat Kyungsoo.

Twich ! sekarang perempatan imajiner yang muncul dikepalanya.

"YA! Aish ! Molla !"

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan aku masih betah duduk di pojokan kedai bersama kelinci kecil. Kulihat dia masih asyik dengan komiknya. Dia bersandar pada kursi dan komik menutupi wajahya. Tunggu, dia tidur ya? Aku mengangkat bahuku lalu merapikan kertas yang berserakan di meja dan tak lupa mematikan laptop.

"Nak Chanyeol sudah selesai ya?", Sungmin ahjumma datang sambil membawa termos di tangannya

"Ah ne Ahjummanim .. saya harus segera pulang.", kataku

"Ini ada sedikit coklat panas untuk nak Chanyeol. Maaf ya kalau bukan Baekhyun sendiri yang membuatnya.. ehm, Baekhyunnie ..", Sungmin ahjumma memanggil anaknya lalu mengambil komik yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan benar apa dugaanku. Dia tertidur dengan pulasnya. Jangan lupakan dengkuran halus seperti puppy yang dia keluarkan. Sungmin ahjumma tertawa kecil.

"Nak Chanyeol."

"Ne?"

"Bisa ahjumma minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja ahjumma."

"Bisa tolong angkat Baekhyun ke kamarnya? Maaf merepotkan, Baekhyun itu kalau sudah tidur susah dibangunkan. Dan akhir akhir ini dia mudah lelah.", pinta Sungmin ahjumma

"Ne ahjumma.."

Aku menempatan kedua lenganku di bawah lutut dan punggungnya. Aku menganggak tubuh kecilnya yang lumayan ringan. Lalu aku mengikuti Sungmin ahjumma yang menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar si kelinci yang ternyata berada di lantai dua. Sampai di depan kamarnya, sungmin ahjumma membukakan pintu dan tampaklah kamar khas seorang gadis. Warna baby blue mendominasi. Dan tidak seperti kamar Yoora noona yang berbau manis, kamar puppy ini beraroma segar seperti buah buahan..hmmm. Aku menidurkan tubuhnya dengan hati hati di atas ranjang queen size. Lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah. Dasar puppy.

"Terimakasih ya nak Chanyeol ..", Sungmin ahjumma menepuk pundakku

"Ne ahjumma, saya juga berterimakasih untuk coklat panas serta laptopnya. Maaf banyak merepotkan.", aku membungkuk sopan

"Tidak merepotkan.. kalau begitu ayo ahjumma antar sampai depan."

Aku dan sungmin ahjumma berbincang sedikit mengenai sekolah saat berjalan kembali menuju kedai. Sampai di depan, aku segera pamit dan pulang.

.

.

.

.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang sejenak sebelum aku beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk berendam dan membersihkan diri. Lumayan untuk menghilangkan penat. Setelah ini aku akan menyuruh para maid untuk membersihkan rumah karena besok ibu akan pulang. Dan aku yakin calon kakak ipar juga akan menginap.

Setelah merasa cukup aku mengeringkan tubuhku dan segera berganti pakaian. Aku menuju ruang makan dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku makan malam sendiri. Aku melihat Bibi Kang sedang membereskan peralatan dapur. Aku ingin mengajaknya makan bersamaku tapi yang ada pasti penolakan dengan alasan tidak sopan makan dengan majikan.

"Terimakasih makannya Bibi, enak seperti biasanya.", kataku saat melewati dapur. Bibi Kang hanya menjawab dengan anggukan serta senyuman di wajahnya yang sudah berkerut.

"Bibi, tolong beritahu maid yang lain untuk membersihkan rumah terutama kamar Eomma dan kamar tamu ya."

"Iya Tuan Muda. Apakah Nyonya besar akan pulang?"

Aku tidak suka. Tidak suka saat seseorang yang lebih tua dan seharusnya aku hormati harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan muda. Hell, aku bukan pangeran.

"Ya bi. Dan tolong, Bibi panggil aku Chanyeol saja."

"Itu tidak sopan Tu—"

"Aku sudah mengijinkan bibi kan? Aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu."

"Baik."

Dan aku langsung menuju kamarku. Aku baru sadar kalau akau belum mencetak essay yang telah kukerjakan di Rumah kelinci tadi. Aku mencari flashdisk yang biasa tersimpan di dalam tas sekolahku dan Oh My God bagaimana aku bisa lupa meng-copy file nya? Bukan ide yang bagus jika aku harus kembali ke rumah kelinci. Apa aku harus menghubunginya saja? Aku mencari kontaknya dan menuliskan pesan.

 **To : Bunny**

 **Hei , sudah bangun?**

Aku menunggu jawabannya sambil mengerjakan paket soal yang diberikan Luhan tempo hari. Lima belas menit tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia masih tidur ya? ya ampun, padahal dia belum ganti pakaian tadi.

 **To : Bunny**

 **Hei**

Aku mengiriminya sekali lagi dan beberapa detik kemudian HP ku menyala ada pesan masuk. Oh, sudah bangun ya?

 **From : Bunny**

 **Ini siapa?**

 **To : Bunny**

 **Oh jadi kau tak punya nomor ku ya kelinci kecil?**

 **From : Bunny**

 **Eh? Chanyeol sunbae ya? O.O maaf aku memang tidak menyimpan nomormu. Lagian untuk apa? :P**

 **To : Bunny**

 **Sudah berani padaku yaa sekarang -.- hei aku minta tolong**

 **From : Bunny**

 **Apa?**

 **To : Bunny**

 **Apanya yang apa?**

 **From : Bunny**

 **Katanya minta tolong -.- minta tolong apa ?**

 **To : Bunny**

 **Oh hehe ^^V . Itu, tolong cetakkan hasil essay ku ya.. aku lupa meng-copy nya ke FD ku.**

 **From : Bunny**

 **Huh dasar. Iya.**

 **To : Bunny**

 **Gomawo smurf :D**

 **From : Bunny**

 **Iya sama-sama. Emm.. Sunbae ..**

 **To : Bunny**

 **Ada apa?**

 **From : Bunny**

 **Terimakasih tadi sudah menggendongku ke kamar**

 **To : Bunny**

 **Dasar kerbau. Kata Sungmin ahjumma kau susah dibangunkan. Dan haha lucu sekali dengkuranmu saat tidur seperti anak anjing :D**

 **From : Bunny**

 **Ih ! Amuteun .. gomawo sunbae**

 **To : Bunny**

 **Anything kelinci kecil ~**

Aku yakin sekarang wajahnya sedang memerah. Setelahnya aku tidak bisa melihat apa balasannya karena baterai HP ku habis. Fine. Lebih baik aku tidur.

.

.

.

.

Pagi baru. Pagi yang cerah. Hari ini aku malas berjalan kaki, jadi aku berangkat dengan mobil hitamku yang jarang terpakai. Aku pamit pada Bibi Kang dan langsung berangkat. Aku akan mampir ke Rumah kelinci untuk mengambil essay sekalian— ekhem, berangkat bersama?

Aku memarkirkan mobiku di halaman kedai. Aku berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah dan mengetuknya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mengetuknya lebih keras dan aku dapat mendengar ada suara berteriak.

"Baekhyunnie tolong buka pintunya !"

"Ne Eomma."

Dari teriakan tadi, aku tahu kalau yang akan membuka pintu adalah kelinci. Dan entah kenapa, secara naluriah aku merubah posisi berdiriku jadi lebih cool. Aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan aku sibuk untuk mengatur ekspresi. Dan akhirnya, pintu terbuka.

"Anyeongha— Chanyeol sunbae?", tanyanya saat menyadari bahwa yang datang adalah aku. Dan kalian tahu? Si kelinci sedang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang diselimuti apron, lengkap dengan spatula di tangan kirinya. Rambutnya yang ditata French braid dan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang berantakan membuatnya terlihat seperti Barbie. Hei Chanyeol sadar!

"Hai .. boleh aku masuk?", tanyaku padanya yang masih memasang wajah shock

"Ya ya .. silahkan .."

"Eh nak Chanyeol? Ayo masuk masuk sekalian sarapan. Yang masak Baekhyunnie loh~", Sungmin ahjumma datang lalu menyuruhku duduk di kursi meja makan. Aku dapat melihat di meja sudah dihidangkan sandwich, bacon, dan buah buahan. Ada juga susu, juice dan coklat panas.

"Kebetulan sekali nak Chanyel datang. Hari ini Baekhyunnie sedang rajin—"

"Eomma!"

"Ada coklat panas buatan Baekhyunnie juga loh nak Chanyeol.", Sungmin ahjumma terus berbicara tanpa memperdulikan putrinya yang sedang memajukan bibir. Aku hanya dapat tertawa kecil menyaksikan interaksi mereka.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?", aku bertanya sungkan

"Tidak.", Kelinci menjawab sambil melepaskan apronnya

"cha~~ ayo silahkan dimakan.", sungmin ahjumma mempersilahkan dan aku menyantap menu sarapan yang sebelumnya sudah di ambilkan oleh kelinci kecil. Aku makan dalam diam. Selain bentuk kesopanan, tiba tiba aku kepikiran Eomma.

"Kapan ayah pulang?", Kelinci bertanya pada ibunya. Dan entah kenapa genggaman tanganku pada garpu dan pisau mengencang saat aku mendengar dia menyebut kata ayah. Aku sedikit sensitif dengan kata itu.

"Mungkin bulan depan, tau kan pekerjaannya seperti apa..", Sungmin ahjumma menjawab sembari membereskan piring kotor yang ada di meja. Aku ingin membantu tapi dicegah. Kelinci kecil berlari ke lantai dua lalu turun membawa tas sekolah dan kertas yang sudah dijilid rapi.

"Padahal aku sudah kangen~", dia merengek sambil membantu ibunya mengangkat piring kotor ke dapur. Aku tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Oh iya Chanyeol sunbae ! ini essaynya.. aku yakin sunbae kesini karena ingin mengambil ini kan?", katanya sambil mengacung acungkan essayku

"Ya, sekalian numpang sarapan.", kataku bercanda dan disambut tawa oleh Sungmin ahjumma

"Sering sering mampir juga tidak apa-apa.", Sungmin ahjumma berkata dari dapur

"Ih dasar! Tapi aku juga diberi tumpangan ke sekolah kan?", tanya kelinci

"Kata siapa? Aku tidak datang untuk menjemputmu.", entah kenapa menggodanya adalah rutinitas yang menyenangkan.

"Ih ya sudah, Eomma ! aku berangkat.", ia berlari memeluk ibunya dan berlalu melewatiku tanpa menengok.

"Ey, begitu saja ngambek. Ahjumma, terimakasih sarapannya. Kami berangkat.", aku pamit pada sungmin ahjumma lalu menarik si kelinci menuju mobil

"Ayo berangkat.", kataku. Aku membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Biasanya sunbae jalan kaki.", katanya saat mengenakan seatbelt

"Wah wah.. kau benar benar stalker ya?"

Dan percakapan di mobil ditutup dengan tawaku dan bibirnya yang di poutkan. Aigo, kyeopta.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di sekolah kami langsung menuju kelas masing masing. Namun aku ingat kalau aku harus mendatangi wali kelas terlebih dahulu dan meminta izin untuk menjemput Eomma di bandara. Setelah mendapat izin aku langsung mengikuti pelajaran pertama.

Lima belas menit lagi jam 8, aku harus segera berangkat. Aku menghampiri Miss Rey, mengumpulkan essay dan pamit untuk pergi ke bandara. Aku mengambil jaketku dan dihadiahi pertanyaan oleh Kris.

"Mau kemana?"

"Menjemput Eomma."

Kris mengangguk paham dan aku langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Aku harus cepat agar mereka tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Aku mengemudi dengan diliputi perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Aku senang dan cemas. Semoga tidak terjadi apa apa.

Sampai di bandara aku memarkirkan mobilku berjejer dengan mobil mobil lain. Aku mencari keberadaan mereka sampai aku menemukan 3 orang sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu. Seorang laki laki. Seorang perempuan. Dan yang terakhir, seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di kursi roda dan tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku menangis. Aku berlari ke arahnya dan membawanya dalam dekapanku.

"Eomma .. bogoshipo.."

.

.

.

.

 **Si sisi lain..**

"Tuan, dia telah kembali ke Korea. Apa perintah selanjutnya?"

"Tunggu saja.."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyeong readerdeul ~~**

 **Im back !**

 **Hahaha :D gimana nih ? di chapter ini aku mengambil pov nya Chanyeol.**

 **Dan aku mau ngingetin kalau FF ini memang remake, tapi aku menyumpalkan banyak tambahan cerita didalamnya.. setiap cerita butuh konflik kan?**

 **Aku gak banyak omong deh.**

 **Makasih untuk para pembaca dan terimakasih banyak untuk yang meninggalkan jejak dalam bentuk apapun.**

 **Aku sangat mengharapkan review kalian~**

 **Itabaaa ~~**

 **And the last**

 **Mind to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh My God !**

 **Im so sorry for coming late ~**

 **Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk baget. Tapi ahirnya aku dapat hari libur jugaaa.. senangnya**

 **Eits! Ini bukan waktunya curcol !**

 **Ini adalah waktunya mengejar ketertinggalan dari cerita ini, aku harap kalian para reader masih mau membaca yaaa *bbuing aegyo . Nggak lupa juga aku sampaikan terimakasih buat kalian yang mau menunggu update nya ff ini *kalau ada sih.**

 **Read diligently !**

 **Oke**

 **Stop chit chat**

 **Lets go !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **alybee92**

.

.

 **May I Love You ?**

.

Ini adalah ff remake yang aku tambahin dan aku rombak ceritanya sesuai kebutuhan dan kemampuan. jadi ceritanya melenceng dari yang asli

.

 **Main cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

 **Other cast**

Find by yourself

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : semua cast disini milik agensi masing-masing dan cerita asliya milik penulisnya

 **Warning** : Gerderswitch (GS) . Typo everywhere .

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **HAVE NO IDEA**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

Dingin. Dan aku benci.

Ngantuk. Dan ini sangat menyebalkan.

Aku berjalan gontai memegang hot pack di kedua tanganku.

Realita sangatlah kejam. Setelah semalam aku begadang mengerjakan laporan yang membuatku kurang tidur, hari ini aku bangun kesiangan dan berangkat dengan buru-buru.

"Nggak papa.. kan siang ini kita bebas, karaoke yuk ~", aku mendengar sayup sayup suara perempuan yang kuyakini siswi kelas tiga dan kulihat mereka sedang mengerubungi Chanyeol sunbae. Hmm.. resiko popular.

"Gimana yaa..", terlihat Chanyeol sunbae sedikit enggan

"Sudah ikut sajaa~", kata siswi yang lain yang dengan tidak tahu malunya bergelendotan di lengan Chanyeol sunbae.

"Rasanya agak dingin yaa ~~~", oh apa lagi ini? Dia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan chanyeol sunbae dan meliuk seperti cacing. Oh. Tidak waras. Aku harus pergi dari sini daripada muntah ditempat, tapi—

"KALAU DINGIN PAKAI INI SAJA !", aku merutuk diriku sendiri karena bukannya pergi malah menghampiri mereka sambil menyodorkan 'koyo hangat' ingat 'KOYO HANGAT' bergambar cabe. Heol. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku menyimpan benda itu di dalam tas ku. Eomma! Selamatkan aku!

Seketika hening

"Eh?", tanya siswi yang tadi bergelendotan

"Tempelkan di bagian tubuh yang dingin , ini bisa melancarkan peredaran darah dan tubuh jadi hangat.", percuma. Mulutku bekerja sendiri.

"Bu-buk-bukan itu maksudku ..", siswi itu berusaha menjelaskan

"SEMOGA CEPAT SEMBUH !", aku langsung melenggang pergi menahan malu. Apa yang kulakukan? Pengecut. Bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Aku nggak mau cemburu buta seperti ini. Keberanian untuk mengajak sunbae saja aku tidak punya. Sepertinya, sunbae memang menyukai tipe cewek dewasa T.T

Aku meremat hot pack lebih kencang saat aku mendengar suara husky seseorang

"Hai nenek ..", katanya

Aku celingak celinguk Karena aku tidak melihat ada nenek nenek di sini

"Nenek?", aku bertanya

"Eiy, ya kamu itu neneknya .. bisa-bisanya menawarkan koyo hangat pada gadis seperti mereka."

Glek! Itu suara ludah ku yang tertelan

Dan

Blush. Itu backsound untuk wajahku yang sudah seperti selai strawberry

"Kenapa sunbae di sini? Seharusnya kan sunbae pergi sama cewek tadi?", aku memberanikan diri bertanya. Lagian tidak mungkin kan kalau diam diaman.

"Nggak ah, lebih asyik sama kelinci kecil."

Ukh. Kumohon berhenti bicara seperti itu. Jantungku jadi gak karuan

"Emm, sunbae setiap hari berangkat jam segini?"

"Nggak juga, dalam 5 hari, aku hampir terlambat 4 kali dan berangat agak pagi 1 kali. Kebetulan ini adalah hari dimana aku berangkat pagi.", Chanyeol sunbae membenahi posisi tas nya

"Dasar. Padahal sunbae itu ketua osis loh.", cibirku, dia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kamu biasanya lebih pagi kan?", dia bertanya

"Iya sih, tapi kemarin aku begadang ngerjain laporan karena waktu pulang sekolah aku terlalu semangat kerja.", aku memainkan hot pack yang kugenggam.

"Emang kamu udah kerja?", dia menoyor kepalaku

"Oh, bantuin ahjumma di kedai?", imbuhnya

"Bukan. Sekarang kedai buka jam 3. Aku ingin kerja sambilan, cuma buat ngisi waktu sih.. lagian juga cuma waktu pulang sekolah sampai jam 2. Kebetulan aku kenal pemiliknya dan menu disana itu favorit aku.", jelasku sambil nyengir

"Oh, kerja di caffe ya? caffe mana?"

"Nggak akan kuberi tahu!"

Kami terus berjalan ke gedung sekolah sampai akhirnya berpisah saat aku sampai di kelas terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau hutang cerita pada kami.", itu suara Tao yang menyabutku dengan tatapan garang. Namun disisi lain aku mendapat pelukan hangat dari si manis kyungsoo dan aku harus rela merinding saat dia berbisik

"Kalau kau tidak cerita kau akan dapat akibatnya."

Heol.

1-0

.

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Chanyeol terlihat sumringah sangat menghampiri teman temannya yang sedang duduk bergerombol di kantin

"Hello brotha!", sapanya pada Suho dan Kris

"And hello sista!", ucapnya saat melihat Lay, Xiumin dan Luhan

"You look shiny.", itu suara Luhan

"Of course as always.", kata Chanyeol berbangga diri

"Forget it. Never mind !", luhan mengibas tangannya di udara

"Oh, mari kita lihat siapa ini? Puteri sekolah sudah kembali ke habitatnya eoh?", Chanyeol menoel dagu Xiumin dan dibalas dengan tatapan bosan

"I don't hear you .", kata Xiumin setelah menelan dagingnya

"Hei dude ! jangan macam macam kalau kau tidak ingin gendang telingamu pecah karena jongdae cemburu.", kata Suho

"Kejam sekalai.", ucap Lay polos

"By the way dude , why you look .. more happy?", Akhirnya ice prince membuka suaranya

"Nothing Kris."

.

.

.

.

"So?"

"So What?", tanya Sehun

"Not you Sehun. But this girl.", Tao menunjuk Baekhyun

"What?", tanya Baekhyun kesal

"You Promise.", Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kai

"No lovey dovey !", Chen jengah melihat pasangan Kai-Soo

"Its not your business .", kata Kai

"Like you're not!", lengking Chen

"Guys stop! Just eat!", Baekhyun mulai lelah

"Promise me first ! you must tell me!", Kyungsoo mulai memegang garpunya

"Fine!", balas Baekhyun

Dan akhirnya hening. Acara makan siang di kantin pun berlangsung tenang dan damai. Oh indahnya dunia. Baekhyun memperhatikan teman temannya. Semua makan dengan lahap. Sungguh lucu. Oh, sebentar lagi waktu tertawamu akan habis Baekhyun. Karena ujian speaking sedang menunggu kalian.

"Come on!", kali ini Sehun yang mendahului

"Oke.."

"Tadi pagi.. tidak terjadi apa apa..", Baekhyun berdeham

"Tidak terjadi apa apa tapi kau datang dengan wajah memerah?"

"Hei.. itu karena aku kedinginan."

"Jangan bohong !"

"Aku tidak!"

"Baek"

"Sungguh, sebaiknya kita segera masuk karena sebentar lagi akan tiba."

Baekhyun pergi

Seketika teman temannya membatu. Baru ingat. Akan ada SPEAKING !

"XIUMIN NOONA BUNUH AKU !", jongdae berteriak

Dan di sisi lain Xiumin hanya mampu jawdrop.

.

.

.

.

Yoora mendorong kursi roda yang tengah diduduki oleh ibunya. Ia membawa Ibunya ke rumah baru hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Mereka mengelilingi taman belakang yang cukup luas. Ibunya meminta berhenti di bawah pohon hijau nan rindang.

"Chanyeol pulang jam berapa?", tanya ibunya lagi

"Sebentar lagi.. Eomma lihat? Tanaman yang ada disini sebagian besar Chanyeol yang menanamnya."

"Benarkah? Anak nakal itu?", ibunya tersenyum

"Ya, adikku yang nakal itu.", Yoora ikut tersenyum penuh arti

"Nanti kita jadi pergi makan malam?"

"Ya eomma..", Yoora sedikit menggumam

"Jangan pikirkan apapun, Eomma akan baik baik saja."

"Apakah Chanyeol juga ikut?", Yoora bertanya meminta kepastian

"Tidak, Chanyeol tidak diperlukan disini."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lelah menyusuri koridor menuju ruang guru. Baekhyun kira hari ini dewi fortuna mulai memihak kepadanya. Karena ia mendapat fullmark dipelajaran biologi dan dengan bangga mengumumkan bahwa nilai speaking Baekhyun adalah A+. Tapi sangat disayangkan saat datang dan meminta Baekhyun menemuinya setelah pulang sekolah. Dan Baekhyun yakin, topiknya tidak akan jauh jauh dari 'remidial matematika'. Argh !

"Good afternoon ..", sapa Baekhyun

"Miss Byun, aku tidak mebutuhkan kepiawaianmu dalam berbahasa inggris di sini. Yang aku butuhkan adalah kamu menunggu soal remidial selesai kubuat dan kembali ke kelas untuk mengerjakannya."

"Ne saem.."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di jajaran kursi yang selalu tersedia di ruang guru. Hanya mengayunkan kakinya lalu memainkan jemarinya. Sampai ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Tumpukan album kenangan. Dan tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu.

" _Mungkin aku bisa mengetahui Sandara Saem lewat album itu.",_ Batin Baekhyun

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan meraih album dari tahun yang ia yakini menjadi tahun terakhir Sandara Saem mengajar. Baekhyun membuka halaman album tersebut dengan teliti. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah foto berketerangan 'peserta bimbingan olimpade matematika' dan ia menemukan Chanyeol Sunbae di foto itu. Dengan spontan dia nyengir karena melihat tampang Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit malu. Lalu cengirannya hilang saat ia melihat seorang guru muda berdiri disamping Chanyol dan disamping guru itu terdapat keterangan

Pembimbing matematika : Sandara Park

" _Guru yang cantik .. jadi apa karena dia sunbae tersenyum malu? Ini juga sudah lebih dari setahun yang lalu.. tidak apa apa kan kalau aku menyukai sunbae?",_ Inner Baekhyun berbicara

"Miss Byun, ini soalnya. Kerjakan di kelas. Jangan khawatir kau boleh buka buku kali ini. Karena aku yakin itu akan percuma.", memberikan lembaran soal pada Baekhyun dan muncul perempatan di kepala Baekhyun saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan tadi. Dasar guru bermulut pedas!

Setelah satu jam mengerjakan, Baekhyun tak kunjung menemukan jawaban. Benar apa yang dikatakan , percuma ia melihat buku kalau ia tidak mengerti maksudnya. Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan menghembuskan napas.

"Tuhan bukakanlah sumbatan otakku."

"Padahal ada rapat osis sekarang."

"Apa aku bilang saja pada sunbae kalau aku tidak bisa pergi?"

"Ah nggak perlu.. untuk apa.. mungkin sunbae tidak sadar kalau aku tidak ada di sana…"

Baekhyun bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Terlihat sangat lelah.

"Smurf?"

Kali ini bukan suara Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya sampai kepalanya di jitak halus oleh orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ternyata disini? kukira pulang.", Chanyeol berkata dan Baekhyun tak merespon

"Kenapa tidak datang?", tanyanya lagi. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan segera mengangkat kepalanya sambil berteriak

"Chan-Chanyeol sunbae kenapa di sini ?!"

"Karena kamu nggak datang dan kupikir kamu mendapat masalah.", Chanyeol menjawab dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia sedang mengambil soal remidialnya.

"Ternyata ada masalah begini .. ", Chanyeol bergumam menatap lembaran soal lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan jail berniat menggoda si kelinci

"AAAAA! JANGAN DILIHAAAT!", Baekhyun histeris, berusaha mengambil soalnya kembali. Namun sayang itu tidak berguna. Ia menghela napas dengan wajah melas.

"Aku harus ikut remidial.. otakku tiba tiba tumpul jika berhadapan dengan matematika..", lirih Baekhyun

"Tidak juga.. dilihat dari banyaknya coretan.. kurasa kau gigih berjuang.."

Setelah itu Chanyeol menjadi guru dadakan Baekhyun. Ingat kan Chanyeol ikut olimpiade matematika? Baekhyun menyimak dengan baik dan bertanya saat ia belum paham. Atau ia bertanya apakah ia boleh menggunakan cara yang mana saja. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang serius mengerjakan soalnya. Lucu sekali.

"Waaah.. Sekarang aku paham! Wah sunbae hebat ya?", Baekhyun heboh

"Nggak juga.. aku juga baru becus matematika saat kelas satu highschool..", jawab Chanyeol menerawang

"Saat itu aku belajar dengan tekun.", tambah Chanyeol

" _Ah.. karena gurunya adalah Sandara park ya?",_ Batin Bekhyun menunduk

"Tapi aku bukan tipe pelajar yang rajin kan? Jadi aku berhenti belajar tekun.", Chanyeol nyengir

"Nggak apa apa kok kalau tetap tekun.. kan tidak ada salahnya.. aku juga tidak membenci orang yang tekun.. aku justru..

Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya

…suka.."

Hening. Chanyeol terkejut dan Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang kelepasan.

Satu menit dalam keheningan sampai yang lebih besar bersuara

"Bukannya Baekhyun membenciku ya?", suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin

Baekhyun membatu. Selain tidak menyangka akan pertanyaan Chanyeol, ini adalah kali kedua Chanyeol menyebut namanya.

"Aku tidak membencimu .. Ak-akku justru suka.." _,_ Baekhyun mencicit

Hening kembali.

Namun es terpecah saat tiba tiba Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. Mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sampai di pintu, ia berkata,

"Bisa ngerjakan sendiri kan?..

Kali ini Chanyeol yang menjeda kalimatnya

..aku tunggu di ruang osis ya! semangat!...

Menjadi kalimatnya lagi

..ah tidak.. sampai jumpa besok."

Chanyeol menghilang

TES

Air mata Baekhyun terjatuh

"Apa ucapanku tidak tersampaikan?"

"Tidak.."

"Aku yakin banyak cewek yang mendekatinya.."

"Jadi tidak mungkin jika ia tidak tahu maksudku.."

"Akuu.."

Hiks

"Aku.."

Hiks

"Ditolak.."

Hiks

"Jadi ditolak ya? Bodoh.. sakit sekali."

"Uh.. apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

.

.

.

.

 **CHANYEOL POV**

Chanyeol bodoh ! kau membuatnya menagis !

Aku menendang kaleng yang menghalangi jalanku. Perasaanku sedang kacau sekarang. Setelah kejadian tak terduga tadi, aku langsung kembali ke ruang osis dan membubarkan rapat. Yang lain menatapku bingung dan aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku lalu melengos pergi.

Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah tidur. Dan ketika aku terbangun, aku akan menyadari kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Oke fine aku mulai mengandai-andai. Aku tidak tahu kalau gadis kelinci itu dapat membuat suasana hatiku tak karuan begini.

AARRGGHHH!

"Aku pulang.."

Tidak ada siapapun di dalam rumah. Aku berjalan menuju taman belakang dan mendapati ibu duduk di kursi roda sambil menyiram bunga.

"Eomma..", aku memeluk ibu dan terdiam beberapa saat

"Kenapa Chanyeollie?", ibu mengusap rambutku

"…"

"Kenapa hmm?"

"…"

"Kamu sedang patah hati ya?", pertanyaan ibu mengejutkanku

"APA?"

"Hei.. tidak usah berteriak..", itu suara Yoora. Sejak kapan dia di sini?

"Jadi ada apa hmm?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya merindukan eomma..", aku memeluk ibu kembali dan aku dapat melihat Yoora berpura pura muntah

"Euh.. dasar manja..", katanya padaku. Ibu tertawa kecil.

"PERGI KAU NENEK LAMPIR!"

"KAU YANG PERGI ANAK MAMI!"

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku dan Yoora selalu bertengkar. Meskipun kadang kita sangatlah cocok. Dan yang lebih tidak kumengerti, kenapa aku betah tinggal serumah dengannya? Yaah.. walaupun begitu, aku sangat menyanyangi Noona ku. Bagaimanapun juga, dia yang membiayai hidup dan sekolahku. Dia juga yang membiayai keperluan kesehatan ibu.

Aku lekas mandi dan kembali ke tujuan awalku pulang ke rumah. Untuk tidur. Sialnya saat aku memejamkan mataku yang terlihat adalah wajah kelinci kecil yang menangis. Oh Tuhan ampunilah dosaku. Setelah ini aku yakin. Kita berdua akan saling canggung dan menghindar. Hah. Molla.

Aku tertidur

.

.

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

"Baekhyun turun dan makan sayang!", teriakan ibu menyadarkanku dari lamunan

"Ne!"

Aku segera turun dan duduk berhadapan dengan ibu. Kuharap ibu tidak menyadari mataku yang sedikit sembab

"Habis nangis?"

Oh tidak! Harapanku hancur dengan begitu cepat

"Ya..", jawabku lemah dan sangat bodoh

"Kenapa? Eomma jarang sekali melihatmu menangis. Jadi ini wajah anak eomma kalau sedang menangis? Astaga sangat jelek.", Ibu mengodaku dan terimakasih, itu membuat hatiku menghangat. Kami tertawa kecil

"Mau cerita?", tanya ibu

"Ayah kapan pulang?", aku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Jadi tidak ada sesi cerita ya? hmm.. seharusnya minggu ini ayah pulang.."

"Tapi?", tanyaku

"Ayah tadi menelpon dan ia kehilangan dompetnya sehingga ia harus tinggal disana lebih lama sampai ia selesai mengurusi berkas berkas.", jelas ibu

"Selalu ceroboh.", aku menggerutu menyalahkan kecerobhan ayah yang tidak ada habisnya. Aku yakin banyak sekali isi dompetnya. Karena percaya atau tidak besar dompet ayah itu mengalahkan besarnya dompet ibu ibu. Meskipun uang yang disimpan disana tidak banyak. Tapi kartu kartu perting yang ada disana pasti sangat banyak.

.

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Chanyeol mencuci piring setelah makan malam. Dia membersihkannya sambil menggerutu. Di rumah sebesar ini, kenapa Yoora tidak menggaji jasa asisten rumah tangga? Dan apa yang sedang dilakukan Yoora sekarang? Ya, semenjak petang, Yoora dan ibunya berangkat untuk makan malam diluar. Ketika Chanyeol bertanya kenapa hanya mereka berdua sedangkan dia tidak diajak, dia hanya mendapat jawaban menyebalkan dari mulut kakaknya : 'Ini urusan wanita Chanyeol. Kecuali kau sudah merubah gendermu.'

Lagipula apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh dua orang wanita berbeda umur ha? Apalagi mereka ibu dan anak. Chanyeol pikir menyelesaikan apa yang Yoora sebut sebagai 'urusan wanita' bisa dilakukan dirumah. Hah.

Chanyeol tidak berbohong jika dia sudah membersihkan seluruh isi rumah. Ya, ini memang kebiasaan. Semenjak ia tinggal bersama Yoora dan Yoora sering bolak balik Korea-Jepang untuk merawat ibunya, ia terbiasa mengerjakan urusan rumah. Adik yang baik kan?

Chanyeol juga tidak berbohong saat dia bilang dia akan menunggu sampai Yoora dan ibunya pulang. Sebagai satu satu nya lelaki dirumah sudah sepatutnya ia mengkhawatirkan kedua perempuan yang ia sayangi itu.

"Kami pulang..", ucap Yoora sambil mendorong kursi roda ibunya

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Eomma, Noona?", tanya Chanyeol

"Aku senang kau memanggilku Noona.", jawab Yoora ngelantur

"Aku tidak sedang dalam mood untuk bercanda."

"Jangan berlebihan lil brother, Eomma tertidur. Kelelahan.", Yoora membuka pintu kamar ibunya lalu Chanyeol membantu memposisikan ibunya di tempat tidur.

"Aku yakin kau berhutang cerita padaku Noona.", Chanyeol berkata dengan begitu tegas

"Ya, tapi bukan aku yang berhak. Kita tunggu besok. Aku yakin Eomma ingin sekali mendongeng untuk anaknya yang manja ini.", Yoora berlalu setelah menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukan orang yang bodoh hingga ia tidak tahu apa arti tepukan itu. Yoora memang asal bicara seolah ia tidak peduli terhadap apapun. Tapi Chanyeol tahu, Yoora menyalurkan kekuatan lewat tepukan itu, seolah ia berkata semuanya baik, kau harus tetap tenang.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK : MAKAN MALAM**

Park Yoora dan 'Yoon' Mirae (ibu Chanyeol) berjalan menuju meja yang telah dipesan untuk mereka. Dari kejauhan mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas ada seorang lelaki paruh baya dan seorang perempuan seumuran Yoora duduk membelakangi mereka. Yoora dengan mantab terus melangkahkan kakinya sembari mendorong kursi roda sang ibu. Apapun yang terjadi. Terjadilah.

"Selamat malam Tuan Park.", sapa Yoora membuat lelaki paruh baya itu berjingkat kaget. Dapat dilihat tubuhnya menegang.

"Dan tentunya, sebaiknya aku panggil apa? Nyonya atau Nona?", tanya Yoora sedikit menyindir perempuan dihadapannya

"Apa kami boleh duduk sekarang?", kata Yoora lagi. Matanya tidak lepas dari perempuan yang dari awal kedatangannya terus menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ya tentu saja.", akhirnya perempuan itu bersuara

"Pelayan.", Tuan Park memberi instruksi untuk para pelayan segera mengantarkan hidangannya.

Mereka berempat menyantap makanan pembuka dalam keheningan yang sangat mencekam. Mungkin para pelayang yang berdiri di sana, yang siap melayani jika pelanggannya menginginkan sesuatu, juga merasa tercekik dengan hawa hawa ingin saling membunuh yang menyelimuti mereka. Setelah dirasa makanan pembuka sudah tidak menarik bagi mereka, para pelayan bergerak cepat mengundur peralatan makan yang telah terpakai.

"Haruskah makanan utama kami sajikan sekarang Tuan dan Nyonya?", lelaki yang Yoora yakini adalah seorang kepala pelayan membungkuk sopan kepada mereka

"Aku bukan nyonya.", seperti biasa, Yoora berbicara out of topic

"Yoora.", ibunya memperingati

"Bagaimana _sayang?",_ tanya si perempuan kepada Tuan Park

"Hidangkan sekarang.",Tuan Park memberi perintah dan kepala pelayan mengangguk kecil. Belum sempat si kepala pelayan mengucapkan sesuatu, Yoora sudah mendahului

"Dan, bisakah kau bawakan padaku kantong muntah?", lagi-lagi Yoora berulah

"Yoora.", ibunya mengelus tangan Yoora yang berapa di bawah meja

"Baikah Tuan, Nyonya dan err- Nona, kami mohon kesediannya untuk menunggu.", lalu kepala pelayan memberi tanda pada para pelayan yang menunggu perintah.

Kembali hening hingga sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Aku yakin kita di sini tidak hanya untuk 'makan malam' Minwoo-ssi.", Mirae (ibu Chanyeol) membuka percakapan

"Ya tentu saja Mirae-ssi.", jawab Minwoo

"Lalu untuk apa Tuan Park?", Yoora nyelonong dalam percakapan

"Tentu untuk memperkenalkan 'calon istriku' Yoora. Sebagai anak yang berbakti seharusnya kau bersikap sopan.", kata Minwoo

"Ah ya aku lupa.. Lama tidak berjumpa Sandara-ssi.", Yoora menyapa Sandara yang sedang tersenyum remeh

"Yoora-sii, tidak terasa kita berdua sama sama akan segera menikah, mengingat dulu kita masih memakai seragam dan pulang sekolah bersama. Jadi, dengan Yoo Shin kan?", tanya Sandara dengan senyum remehnya

"Tentu saja, dengan Yoo Shin. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah kau akan menikah dengan 'Ayahku' Sandara-ssi.", Yoora menimpali dengan mata yang berapi-api

"Cinta tidak memandang umur Yoora.", Minwoo berkata

"Dan aku yakin 'cinta' juga sangatlah tidak tau diri 'Ayah'", Yoora menekan kata ayah

"Jadi kapan aku dapat menandatanganinya?", Mirae berusaha membuat suasana kembali tenang

"Sesegera mungkin Yeobo.", jawab Minwoo

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi adalah hari yang tepat untuk menghirup udara segar se-pu-as-nya. Baekhyun lari pagi mengelilingi komplek rumahnya. Ibunya sedang tidak berniat membuka kedai hari ini. Padahal Baekhyun yakin akan sangat banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang berkencan dan mampir ke kedai ibunya. Bicara masalah pasangan, Baekhyun jadi ingat kejadian kemarin. Baekhyun menghentikan larinya dan duduk di kursi taman. Memandangi sekeliling dan sesekali tersenyum saat melihat anak anak kecil berlarian. Hampir saja Baekhyun tenggelam dalam lamunannya jika ia tidak dikejutkan oleh suara kecil disampingnya.

"Kakak cantik sekali.", yang berjenis kelamin perempuan sibuk memandangi Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya balas menatapnya bingung

"Tapi masih cantikan Jessy kok!", sekarang giliran yang lelaki yang berkata. Baekhyun mengulum senyum melihat tingkah 2 anak kecil didepannya.

"Jadi namamu Jessy?", tanya Baekhyun. Yang permpuan mengangguk

"Lalu siapa anak tampan ini?", tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Aku Yunchan.", jawabnya anak lelaki bernama manse itu. Lalu 2 anak kecil itu mendudukkan diri merka di sebelah kanan dan kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus kedua kepala kecil itu dengan hati hati.

"Kalian dengan siapa?", tanya Baekhyun

"Kami hanya berdua Noona.", jawab Yunchan

"Tidak dicari mama papa?", Baekhyun bertanya lagi

"Kami tidak tahu dimana mama papa. Kami tingga di panti asuhan Eonni cantik.", jawab Jessy dan Baekhyun tertegun. Mereka.. tinggal di panti asuhan?

"Jessy! Sudah Yunchan bilang kan, Jessy lebih cantik!", Yunchan membuat wajah kesal

"Hahaha.. mau kaka kantar pulang ke panti?", Baekhyun menawarkan diri

"Noona mau?"

"Ya tentu saja.. kenapa tidak?"

"Biasanya tidak ada yang mau mempedulikan kita jika kita menyapa Eonni~"

"Mereka tidak tahu saja kalu kedua anak lucu ini sangat menggemaskan.", hibur Baekhyun

"Aku tidak lucu ! Aku tampan!", dengan bangganya Yunchan membusungkan dadanya. Baekhyun dan Jessy terkikik. Mereka bertiga berjalan menjauhi taman.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga Baekhyun! Ini anak siapa?", Teriak Sungmin melihat Baekhyun menggandeng dua anak kecil di depan pintu rumah

"Bu, aku harus mengantar mereka ke panti, aku kesini untuk mengambil sepeda.", Jelas Baekhyun

"Ah benarkah? Hallo anak manis, kalian mau ice cream?", tawar Sungmin dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Jessy dan Yunchan

"Janji akan selalu jadi anak yang baik?", Sungmin merendahkan tubuhnya

"Janji!", jawab anak anak serempak

Baekhyun menyiapkan sepedanya lalu menunggu di depan pagar. Dua anak kecil itu muncul tanpa membawa apa apa. Namun tiba tiba Sungmin membawa dua box ice cream lalu berkata

"Jangan lupa dibagi dengan saudara saudari di panti ya.."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Jessy dan Yunchan berpamitan lalu duduk di jok belakang sepeda. Sungmin menaruh box ice creamnya di keranjang. Dirasa sudah siap, Baekhyun segera melajukan sepedanya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan sepedanya di halaman panti asuhan. Baekhyun seperti tidak asing dengan panti ini. Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama panti ini sebelumnya. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Selamat pagi..", suara Baekhyun menghentikan seluruh aktivitas di dalam panti. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Loh? Nak Baekhyun?", suara perempuan paruh baya terkejut melihatnya datang. Jessy dan Yunchan menghambur memeluk perempuan itu

"Ahjumma?", Baekhyun justru balik bertanya

"Eemmoni! Baekhyun noona sangat cantik kan?", Yunchan bersuara

"Kata Yunchan Jessy yang paling cantik!", Jessy ngambek lalu pergi menghampiri gerombolan anak perempuan yang sedang bermain Barbie. Sedangkan Yunchan hanya bengong.

"Nak Baekhyun ada apa kemari?"

"Ini, mengantar Jessy dan Yunchan. Tadi kami bertemu di taman. Sekalian ini ada sedikit ice cream dari Eomma. Ahjumma sendiri?"

"Eiy, nak Baekhyunnie ini gimana, kan saya yang punya panti asuhan."

"Ah! Pantas saja saat jessy memberi tahu kalau dia tinggal di 'DO-HOUSE' saya seperti tidak asing. Ternyata ini milik Do Jisoo Ahjumma..", Baekhyun nyengir

"Baekhyun baekhyun cantik cantik kok suka lupa. Oh ya, tunggu di sini dulu aja, sebentar lagi Kyungsoo kemari. ", kata Jisoo

"Ne ahjumma.", kemudian Baekhyun menunggu Kyungsoo sambil bermain dengan anak anak. Mereka sangat ceria. Baekhyun tak henti hentinya tersenyum. Banyak anak lelaki yang menempel padanya dan Yunchan dengan setia menjadi bodyguardnya. Sedangkan jessy dan anak perempuan sibuk menanyakan bagaimana cara menjadi cantik seperti Eonni. Baekhyun hanya menjawab seadanya. Kalau ingin cantik dan tampan harus rajin cuci muka dan banyak makan sayur. Mereka mengangguk polos mendengar penjelasan Baehyun. Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"BAEKHYUN-AH!", Kyungsoo menghambur memeluk Baekhyun dan langsung mendapat protes dari para anak lelaki. Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya berniat menggoda.

"Eomma bilang kau ada di taman belakang. Kupikir itu bohong ternyata benar. Ayo ke ruanganku! Yang lain juga disana!"

"Yang lain?", Tanya Baekhyu

"Ya, ayo.", Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ruangan yang Kyungsoo bilang adalah ruangannya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya bersiborok dengan mata seseorang.

Di ruangan itu ada Tao dan Kris yang sedang berlovey-dovey. Juga ada Jongin dan Jongdae yang sedang duel game. Dan yang terakhir ada seseorang yang duduk menatapnya..

Chanyeol sunbae..

"E-emm.. mm-ma-maaf kkurasa aku ha-harus segera pulang. Eomma menunggu. Anyeong.", Baekhyun langsung berlari dan segera mengayuh sepedanya. Meninggalkan semua dalam keadaan bingung dan Chanyeol yang menunduk.

.

.

.

.

 **From : DoKyungee**

 **Kau tahu bahwa kau harus menceritakan sesuatu pada kami Baek. Luv my Baek ^^**

 **From : TaoZi**

 **Kalau kau masih menyumpal mulutmu! Kubunuh kau!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnyaaaa

Akhirnyaaaa

Maafkan aku yang lama tak update ini ! huaaaa!

Aku akan sangat berterimakasih pada kalian yang menungguku update ^^

Aku gak mau banyak bicara

Kalau ada yang ditanyakan silahkan review

Chap depan waktunya membalas review kalian

Semoga kalian suka yaa

Sincerely

And the last

 **Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh My God !**

 **MIANHAE**

 **Ada beberapa urusan yang harus ku urus jadi maafkan author yang lelet update ini T.T**

 **Langsung aja ya**

 **Read diligently !**

 **Lets go !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **alybee92**

.

.

 **May I Love You ?**

.

Ini adalah ff remake yang aku tambahin dan aku rombak ceritanya sesuai kebutuhan dan kemampuan. jadi ceritanya melenceng dari yang asli

.

 **Main cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

 **Other cast**

Find by yourself

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : semua cast disini milik agensi masing-masing dan cerita asliya milik penulisnya

 **Warning** : Gerderswitch (GS) . Typo everywhere .

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **ALL CLEAR ?**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ! Turun ! Sarapan sudah siap ," Yoora berteriak sambil mengaduk salad. Sedangkan yang dipanggil masih meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Apa dia tidak malu dengan ukuran tubuhnya?

"CHANYEOL KALAU KAU TIDAK TUR—"

"IYA IYA !"

Chanyeol berjalan dengan mata terpejam sampai ia berhasil menuju dapur. Kakinya melangkah menuju lemari pendingin lalu mengabil sebotol air dan menegaknya. Bagus, sekarang matanya terbuka. Yoora melambaikakn tangannya sebagai tanda ia memanggil Chanyeol. Mereka duduk berdampingan di samping kiri meja. Chanyeol melihat ibunya yang duduk di seberang lalu tersenyum, ia pun menengok kursi kosong yang berada di ujung meja penuh kebencian, kursi yang tidak akan pernah berpenghuni mulai sekarang, kursi yang seharusnya diduduki oleh seorang kepala keluarga itu dibiarkan tak terpakai.

"Selamat makan," Chanyeol berniat mengambil nasi namun tangannya dicekal oleh Yoora, ia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan ada apa?

"Tunggu sebentar, masih kurang satu orang lagi," Yoora meremas garpunya. Chanyeol memandanginya bingung sedangkan ibunya hanya duduk melamun. Biasanya mereka makan bertiga, sekarang apa? Satu orang lagi? siapa?

"Si—"

"Selamat pagi semua..," seseorang melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ruang makan. Waktu seolah berputar dengan lambat. Chanyeol diam membeku ketika seseorang yang baru datang itu menarik kursi di ujung meja lalu duduk dengan tenang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. Sang ibu melihat Chanyeol sendu dan Yoora terus memperkuat cengkramannya pada garpu.

"Maaf aku kehilangan nafsu makan."

Sebelum Chanyeol berdiri seseorang menyahutinya dengan tenang, "Untuk terakhir kalinya, tetaplah duduk."

Chanyeol hanya mampu terduduk dengan telinga memerah menahan amarah. Yoora pun segera mengambilkan makanan untuk mereka semua. Dan hening. Mereka menyantap makanan dalam keadaan hening. Benar jika saat makan kita harus diam, tapi untuk kali ini, suasana ini terlalu mencekam. Hanya terdengar suara sendok yang bertubrukan dengan piring.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" orang yang duduk di ujung meja membuka suara ketika melihat Chanyeol tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun. Chanyeol bergeming.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi anak yang tidak sopan Chanyeol?" orang itu bertanya sekali lagi namun Chanyeol tetap bergeming.

"Mungkin Chanyeol sakit perut," Yoora menjawab singkat

"Ayah tidak bertanya padamu Yoora," orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai ayah itu masih memandangi Chanyeol dan bersiap menegur anak lelakinya itu, "Chan—"

"Ayah?" Chanyeol mencibir, pandangannya kosong

"Haha.." Chanyeol tertawa kecut membuat semua orang di sana memandangnya

"Kau menyebut dirimu sebagai ayah? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, KAU MENYEBUT DIRIMU SEBAGAI AYAH?"

Belum sempat ibunya menenangkan, Chanyeol kembali berteriak

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAAT EOMMA SEDANG SAKIT? APA KAU MERASA PUAS DENGAN MENGENCANI WANITA-WANITA DI LUAR SANA? MENGENCANI KEKASIH ANAKMU SENDIRI HAH?"

"Anakku, kekasihmu sendiri yang datang padaku," ayah Chanyeol berkata tanpa rasa bersalah membuat Chanyeol semakin geram dan yoora mendelikkan matanya. Sedangkan sang ibu telah meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika dia datang padamu, tapi dimana akal sehatmu sehingga kau menerima wanita itu? kau tau dia kekasih anakmu dan kau tau dia adalah teman Yoora noona. Kau tau dia hanya memanfaatkan hartamu!"

"Aku tak peduli."

"APA KAU BUTA? KAU TAHU WANITA ITU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN KELUARGA INI UNTUK MEMBALASKAN DENDAMNYA PADA YOORA NOONA DAN KAU HANYA DIAM MEMBIARKANNYA BERULAH? DAN APA KAU TAK MELIHAT BAGAIMANA KEADAAN EOMMA?"

"Den-dendam apa?", Yoora terkejut

"Kau lihat? Rencananya berhasil dengan sangat rapi. Bahkan Yoora noona tidak menyadari apapun," Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah pena pada Yoora

"DENDAM APA?", Yoora berteriak, ayahnya menunduk

"Tanyakan saja padanya. Aku pergi," Chanyeol berjalan ke arah ibunya, ia mendorong kursi roda ibunya keluar rumah. Terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Dan selang beberapa detik, sang ayah juga pergi tanpa satu kata pun. Meninggalkan Yoora sendiri. Dalam kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menguap lebar setelah ia mendapatkan kesadarannya. Meregangkan otot-ototnya sejenak lalu segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai, ia dapat mencium aroma kudapan yang lezat. Tak tahan dengan aromanya, ia segera turun untuk sarapan bersama ibunya.

"Eomma!" Baekhyun memeluk ibunya dari belakang serta mencium pipinya

"Aigoo, siapa bayi besar ini eoh?" Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah putrinya sedangkan Baekhyun meringis menunjukkan tarinnya yang cantik. Mereka berdua segera menuju meja makan dan mulai menyantab makanan. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentan anak-anak di panti asuhan yang sangat menggemaskan, atau tentang Kyungsoo yang sudah berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim dan dibalas dengan raut kagum dari ibunya. Namun ada yang aneh di sini, biasanya Baekhyun akan menyelipkan sedikit cerita tentang Chanyeol, tapi kali ini tidak sama sekali.

"Bisakah eomma minta tolong?" Sungmin bertanya sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam laci

"Ya tentu saja."

"Nah, ini dia. Tolong tempelkan ini di jendela kedai setelah selesai makan, arrachi?"

"Ayay Captain!"

Selesai makan, Baekhyun segera melakukan apa yang diminta ibunya. Ia membawa brosur kecil warna-warni, pamphlet dan lem. Ia menuju ke kedai lalu mulai menempelkan beberapa pamphlet di jendela. Lalu ia pergi keluar untuk meletakkan brosur di keranjang dekat pintu masuk kedai. Baekhyun baru ingin kembali saat sekelebat bayangan mengusik matanya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda sedang mendorong ibunya di kursi roda. Baekhyun tahu betul siapa pemuda itu, pemuda yang juga balas memandangnya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, Baekhyun heran melihat penampilan pemuda itu. Celana abu-abu kusut, kaos oblong berwarna putih dan oh! Jangan lupakan rambutnya berantakan dan mencuat di beberapa bagian. Sangat berbeda dengan wanita paruh baya yang duduk di kursi roda. Penampilannya sudah sangat rapi.

"Hai, boleh aku minta makanan?" pemuda itu bertanya saat ia sudah berada di depan Baekhyun

"Ne?" Baekhyun bingung

"Tolong beri aku makan."

"Chanyeol, tidak sopan meminta makanan seperti itu pada orang lain." Wanita paruh baya itu menegur Chanyeol

"Dia bukan orang lain eomma, di hoobaeku. Jadi bisakah aku numpang makan?"

"Chan—"

"A-ah, ne. Silahkan masuk," Baekhyun membuka pintu kedai mempersilahkan mereka masuk

"Maafkan kelakuan anak ini gadis manis." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun

"Tidak apa-apa ahjummanim."

Setelah Chanyeol duduk, Baekhyun segera melesat ke dalam untuk memanggil ibunya dan mengambil makanan. Ia masih heran kenapa Chanyeol minta makan? Dan ia juga masih heran, seharusnya ia merasa canggung pada Chanyeol. Tapi tidak sama sekali. Ibu Baekhyun menuju ke kedai terebih dahulu sambil membawakan minum. Lalu Baekhyun tampak berjalan di belakangnya sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Oh sungguh maafkan anakku ini." Ibu Chanyeol membungkuk meminta maaf

"Tidak apa, nak Chanyeol sudah biasa datang ke sini," Ibu Baekhyun meletakkan minumannya di atas meja di ikuti Baekhyun yang meletakkan makanan

"Saya Byun Sungmin, ini anak saya," Sungmin memperenalkan dirinya dan Baekhyun

"Anyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida."

"Saya Jung Mirae, Ibu dari anak nakal ini. Ah, jadi gadis manis ini bernama Byun Baekhyun?" ibu Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dan yang digoda menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol makan sendirian, Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring dan ibu dari kedua orang tersebut sedang berbincang di taman yang terletak di sampan kedai. Lama Sungmin dan Mirae berbincang, menceritakakn anak masing-masing. Pembicaraan yang hangat namun tidak terlalu mendalam. Chanyeol membawa nampan berisi alat makan ke dapur kedai. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati Baekhyun sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ekhem,"

"O-oh? Chanyeol sunbae?"

"E.. ini harus kuletakkan dimana?" Chanyeol menuding nampan dengan dagunya

"Letakkan saja di meja, akan aku cuci setelah ini."

"Biar aku yang cuci sendiri."

"Tidak perlu."

"Emm, baiklah. Berapa yang harus kubayar?"

Baekhyun berbalik, mengelap tangannya pada apron yang ia kenakan. Ia menunjuk pintu kedai dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun.

"Dari tulisan di pintu, apa yang sunbae ketahui?"

Chanyeol bingung, tak paham maksudnya. Lalu ia menjawab dengan ragu

"Err kedainya masih tutup?"

"Ya. Jadi tidak usah membayar karena kita tidak sedang membuka kedai."

"Eh?"

Baekhyun kembali membalikkan badan dan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Chanyeol juga berbalik lalu pergi dari dapur untuk mencari ibunya. Baru lima langkah ia berjalan, Baekhyun mencekal tangannya untuk memberikan termos yang entah apa isinya.

"Ini untuk sunbae. Emm, dilihat dari penampilan sunbae yang mengenas— maksudku pakaian lusuh, muka bangun tidur dan rambut mencut di sana sini, sepertinya sesuatu yang kurang baik telah terjadi. Mungkin coklat panas ini bisa membantu,"

Dan setelah memberikan termos, Baekhyun segera melesat masuk ke dalam rumah dengan muka merah padam. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, hatinya menghangat. Dengan langakah ringan ia berjalan ke arah dua orang paruh baya yang sedang asyik berbincang. Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia akan pulang untuk menemui Yoora namun Chanyeol meminta ibunya tetap di rumah Baekhyun sampai ia datang untuk menjemutnya. Meskipun bingung, Mirae hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol pun pamit pada Sungmin dan pulang.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun sedang membekap mulutnya dengan bantal dan berteriak keras-keras. Malu bukan main.

"Babo! Apa kau baru saja cari muka ha? Oh Byun Baekhyun !" jeritnya.

.

.

.

.

Yoora duduk melamun di ruang tamu, tangannya memegang pena yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Ia tahu itu bukan pena biasa, tapi sebuah alat perekam. Yoora memandangi pena itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu, tapi hatinya seakan tak siap untuk mendengar saat tombol on ia nyalakan. Namun dengan segera, ibu jari nya menekan tombol tersebut.

"… **.as dendam."**

" **Sandara! Ini sudah bertahun-tahun!"**

" **Tapi lukaku tidak bisa mengering secepat itu Seungri! Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, maka kau harus! "**

" **Baiklah aku bersedia, jadi apa rencanamu?"**

" **Pertama, aku akan mendekati adik Yoora."**

" **Chanyeol? Untuk apa dan bagaimana caranya?"**

" **Aku diterima mengajar di tempat Chanyeol sekolah. Aku akan mendekatinya dan membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku. Jika kami berpacaran, maka aku akan bertemu dengan Yoora lagi dan bersikap manis padanya sebelum menghancurkannya."**

Yoora tersentak di tempatnya saat ia mendengar rencana Sandara. Matanya mulai pedih. Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa pertemuannya dengan Sandara sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

" **Apa kau gila?! Untuk apa menyeret adikknya hah?"**

" **Tentu itu harus dilakukan, semua orang-orang terdekat Yoora harus juga harus hancur! Dan tugasmu adalah menabrak Jung Mirae, wanita tua yang telah melahirkan perempuan sialan itu."**

" **Untuk apa, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."**

" **Kau tidak harus mengerti Seungri! Yang harus kau lakukan hanya mengikuti perintahku. Dan sudah kubilang, semua orang yang dekat dengan Yoora juga harus menderita. "**

" **Lalu?"**

" **Aku akan mendekati ayahnya hingga keluarganya benar-benar hancur."**

" **Kau benar-benar licik! Sayangnya aku terlanjur mencintaimu. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dari ayah Yoora?"**

" **Pertama, aku akan membuat berita pernikahan antara aku dan ayah Yoora. Saat aku berhasil, maka Yoora dan Chanyeol akan membencinya karena ia berselingkuh, meninggalkan ibunya yang sakit dan merebut pacar anaknya. Kedua, aku akan memeras semua hartanya dan akan kugunakan untuk kesenanganku."**

" **Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencelakai Yoo shin?"**

" **Kau tahu aku mencintainya Seungri."**

" **Baiklah. Aku tak peduli siapa yang kau cintai. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku jika rencanamu berhasil, kau akan terus bersamaku."**

" **Ya, Seungri."**

 **Tut**

Mati. Rekaman itu sudah mati. Yoora hanya diam membatu. Air matanya berjatuhan namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Chanyeol yang dari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu berjalan mendekati kakak perempuannya. Merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hingga ia mendengar rintihan Yoora. Sandara berhasil, Sandara berhasil menghancurkan Yoora.

"Bicaralah noona, ceritakan semua padaku."

Hening. Chanyeol mengunggu Yoora yang sedang berusaha meredakan tangisnya. Tanpa diketahui Chanyeol, Yoora berpikir, apakah ia harus membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Yoo Shin?

"Noona?"

"Dia, Sandara, adalah sahabat dekatku. Dia menyukai seseorang dan memintaku untuk mendekatkannya dengan orang tersebut. Orang itu adalah Yoo Shin. Lalu aku menyanggupi permintaan Sandara. Seiring dengan kedekatan mereka, ada sesuatu yang menggangguku. Hingga aku sadar bahwa aku juga mencintai Yoo Shin. Tapi aku mengubur perasaanku saat melihat mereka sangat akrab. Saat itu adalah hari Senin, aku dan Sandara makan siang di kantin. Yoo Shin datang menghampiri kami, melemparkan senyum pada kami. Dan aku tahu ia menyembunyikan setangkai mawar di balik pungungnya. Hatiku sangat sakit, aku yakin sebentar lagi Yoo Shin akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sandara. Aku ingin pergi tapi sesuatu menahanku. Kakiku tidak bergerak. Aku tersentak saat melihat bunga mawar berada tepat di depan mataku, aku kehilangan akal saat Yoo Shin berkata 'Jadilah milikku', bukan pada Sandara tapi kepadaku. Aku bingung dan dari sudut mataku aku dapat melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Sandara. Sandara bangkit dari duduknya, tersenyum, memegang pundakku sambil berkata 'terimalah Yoora'. Aku yang bingung hanya bisa menunduk sambil meminta waktu untuk berpikir pada Yoo Shin, dia menyanggupi."

Yoora memainkan jarinya. Berusaha menemukan suaranya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar.

"Malamnya aku pergi menemui Sandara. Aku meminta maaf padanya karena aku memang tidak bermaksud merebut Yoo Shin darinya. Ia tersenyum dan bertanya apakah aku juga mencintai Yoo Shin? Dengan ragu aku menganggukan kepalaku. Sandara tersenyum lagi dan menceritakan saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Yoo Shin, ia berkata tak pernah sekalipun Yoo Shin berbicara tentang dirinya, Yoo Shin selalu bertanya tentangku. Wajahku memerah saat itu, dan Sandara tertawa. Ia bilang padaku bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, ia juga berkata jangan membuat Yoo Shin terlalu lama menunggu. Dan terakhir ia berkata bahwa ia harus pindah ke luar kota karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang tidak menentu. Maka keesokan harinya adalah hari yang mendebaran bagiku, aku menyatakan pada Yoo Shin bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Dan di hari yang sama juga, Sandara pindah. Kami lost contact. Sampai saat itu kami bertemu lagi, saat kau memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihmu."

Yoora mengakhiri ceritanya. Chanyeol menggeram, ada penyesalan di hatinya. Jika saja ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah alat untuk Sandara balas dendam pada kakaknya. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Yoora yang terlihat kosong, lalu ia tersentak.

"Dengar noona, apapun yang terjadi. Jangan gegabah, ini bukan akhir. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan," chanyeol memijat pangkal hidungnya

"Aku akan menemui ayah," Chanyeol berkata dan Yoora menatapnya heran

"Aku harus lebih teliti, ada yang aneh menurutku."

"Dari mana kau dapatkan rekaman ini?" Yoora bertanya

"Seungri. Setelah aku pulang dari panti asuhan, seorang polisi menghubungiku dan memintaku datang untuk menunjungi Seungri. Dan aku menemuinya. Di sana, Seungri bilang bahwa ia yang memintaku datang, lalu ia memberikan pena itu. Ia juga berkata bahwa ia ingin menemui noona."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya."

"Jangan! Itu bahaya noona!"

"Tidak Chanyeol, jika kau menemui ayah, maka aku akan menemui Seungri."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Pergi ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia menoleh ke arah Yoora yang kembali melamun

"Dan satu lagi noona, jangan pernah kau berpikiran untuk membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Yoo Shin."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin, Mirae dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Para ibu itu mengajari Baekhyun caranya merajut. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia tidak berhasil membuat bahkan hanya satu topi kecil. Ia berencana membuat topi untuk diberikan pada anak-anak di panti asuhan.

"Aigoo~ Baekhyunnie lucu sekali eoh?" Mirae bersuara

"Ahjumma~~"

"Mana topimu Baekhyun? Eomma dan Mirae ahjumma sudah punya dua."

"Eomma !"

Para ibu tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang terus berusaha menyelesaikan rajutannya. Karena bosan akhirnya Baekhyun memutar lagu dari handphone nya. Ia ikut bernyanyi di beberapa bagian lagu. Kadang-kadang ia membuat gerakan lucu yang membuat para ibu tertawa. Sesekali Baekhyun kembali berkonsentrasi pada rajutannya sampai dahinya berkerut. Saat ia berhasil menyelesaikan satu topi, ia berseru senang. Ia berniat merebahkan kepalannya di pangkuan sang ibu tapi Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya menyebabkan kepala Baekhyun terantuk lantai. Baekhyun merengut kesal lalu ganti memiringkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Mirae, dan kali ini tidak ada penolakan. Sungmin berdecak, kalau sudah keluar sifat manjanya, Baekhyun sangat kekanakan. Mirae mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan ikut bernyanyi lagu yang sedang berputar,

 **The answer is you ~ u~ u~**

 **My answer is y—**

"Anyeonghaseyo.." Chanyeol datang membawa dua kantong plastik berisi makanan. Ia melihat Baekhyun bermanja dengan ibunya lalu ia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk menahan senyum. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin lalu mengeluarkan makanan yang ternyata adalah mandu.

"Wah.. nak Chanyeol kok repot-repot bawa makanan segala, padahal ahjumma sudah masak," Sungmin membantu Chanyeol membuka bungkusan mandu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk membereskan peralatan merajut. Mirae hanya diam menunggu sampai akhirnya mereka berempat makan. Baekhyun mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol dan saat Chanyeol melihatnya ia segera memalingkan wajahya. Chanyeol membuang napas.

"Hei, besok ada rapat OSIS," Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Maaf aku tidak bisa sunbae, aku harus membantu eomma," Baekhyun beralasan sambil memandang ibunya dengan tatapan bantu aku eomma

"Benarkah?"

"Iya nak Chanyeol, kebetulan besok ada pesanan kue untuk acara ulang tahun. Dan lumayan banyak," Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan membantu anaknya. Chanyeol yang mulai mengendus hawa-hawa bahwa Baekhyun akan menghindarinya lagi hanya bisa berkata, "Ah, baiklah."

Mirae melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah anaknya dan diam-diam dia menyeringai. Sepertinya Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol uring-uringan waktu itu.

.

.

.

.

Tett tett !

Bel tanda palajaran usai berbunyi. Para siswa segera berhamburan untuk pulang. Namun tidak dengan seorang gadis dengan cepol di kepalanya. Ia berlari tergopoh sambil membawa setumpuk kertas. Saking cerobohnya, ia terjatuh dan membuat berkas-berkas yang ia bawa berserakan. Sedang sibuk membereskan, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang membantunya. Gadis ber-cepol itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Eh Baekhyun?"

"Lain kali hati-hati Luhan eonni.."

"Hahaha, aku sedang buru-buru. Chanyeol memintaku untuk membawakan berkas-berkas ini. Jadi aku segera pergi karena sebentar lagi aku ada kencan dengan Sehun," Luhan menjelaskan sambil menata kembali berkasnya

"Ah, pantas saja Sehun segera melesat pergi saat bel berbunyi," Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Setelah selesai, mereka berdiri dan Baekhyun pamitan untuk pulang, ia membungkuk.

"Tunggu Baek, kenapa akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah datang ke ruang osis?"

Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia menjawab bahwa dia sedang menghindari Chnayeol?

"Hehe maaf, aku sedang sibuk membantu ibu ada banyak pesanan kue,"

"Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi ketua bingung kalau kamu nggak datang,"

"Ruang osis berantakan lagi ya?" Luhan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun

"Bukan, nggak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini ketua sering berlama-lama di ruang osis untuk menyelesaikan berkas. Aku berulang kali menyuruhnya istirahat tapi tidak didengar. Kelihatannya dia sedang banyak pikiran. Baek, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Datanglah kalau sempat."

Baekhyun masih diam ditempatnya. Dia merasa bodoh, rasanya ia juga menambah beban yan dipikul Chanyeol. Tugas ketua, tugas sekolah untuk tingkat tiga, dan kemarin sepertinya terjadi sesuatu. Dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangatlah kekanakan, seharusnya dia tidak perlu menghindai Chanyeol. Tapi apa pengaruhnya? 'aku kan tidak berpengaruh untuknya,' pikir Baekhyun dan meneruskan jalannya ke arah halte. Saat bus datang ia hanya diam, ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk menemui Chanyeol. dan dengan tubuh yang mengambil alih otaknya, Baekhyun berlari, kembali ke sekolah, ke ruang osis.

"Hah hah.. masih hah di sini?" Baekhyun mengatur napasnya. Chanyeol menatapnya kaget

"Ini aku bawakan kopi, di cuaca dingin seperti ini sebaiknya minum sesuatu yang hangat."

"Smurf?"

"…"

"…"

"Emm, sunbae dulu berpacaran dengan Sandara saem ya?"

"Kenapa? Dari mana kamu tahu?"

"…"

"Yah dulu, itu dulu sekarang ak—"

Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol berdiri mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun, "Hei kenapa menangis?"

Baekhyun sesenggukan, "Hiks.."

'Lalu kenapa mereka putus?' tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku tidur telentang sambil menerawang. Sebentar lagi kelas tiga akan ujian kelulusan. Lalu mendaftar di universitas yang diminati. Aku ingin sekali memberi semangat pada Chanyeol sunbae. Tapi siapa aku? Jika diingat-ingat, semua hal yang kulakukan hanya merepotkan dirinya. Menolongku saat hari pertama masuk, menolongku dari guru galak yah meskipun aku berakhir menjadi anggota dadakan osis. Aku juga ingat ia menggebrak pintu UKS setelah dia memenangkan lomba estafet yang sempat kacau karena aku. Bahkan ia mengajariku materi untuk remidial. Dan yang paling memalukan adalah dia membawaku ke kamar saat aku tertidur, bahkan dia menyebutku kerbau. Dia sangat memahamiku, namun apa yang aku lakukan? Aku menyatakan perasaanku dan dia menolaknya, membuatku perlahan menjauh. Lalu kemarin aku menangis di hadapannya. Seharusnya itu tidak perlu, aku tidak boleh larut dalam perasaanku. Aku harus berterima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini. Ya aku harus !

 **BAEKHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, Chanyeol, aku berangkat," Yoora melangkah keluar

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik noona!" Chanyeol berteriak lalu menatap ibunya

"Eomma, aku juga harus pergi. Aku janji tidak akan lama," Chanyeol mengecup pipi ibunya. Sang ibu heran melihat kedua anaknya. Chanyeol memakai helm lalu melajukan motornya menuju ke sebuah perusahaan. Hari ini ia bertekad menemui ayahnya. Namun sampai di sana, asisten ayahnya mengatakan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar, ayahnya sedang rapat di luar kantor. Chanyeol pun menunggu.

Di sisi lain, Yoora datang ke sel tahanan untuk menemui Seungri. Seungri adalah pelaku dalam kasus kecelakaan Eommanya. Ini pertama kalinya Yoora melihatnya begitu dekat.

"Aku Yoora," Yoora mengulurkan tangan. Seungri hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Seungri."

"Langsung saja, aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku," Saeungri mengangguk

"Kenapa kau rela mengaku bahwa kau dalang dari semua ini? Padahal Sandara sedang bersembunyi di balik namamu," tanya Yoora

"Aku mencintai Sandara, sama seperti dia mencintai calon suamimu. Tidak penting membicarakan kisah kami. Aku yakin ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan."

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan rekaman itu pada Chanyeol?"

"Dengan Yoora-ssi, aku tidak sedang membantumu di sini. Sandara berjanji akan selalu bersamaku tapi aku tahu dia berbohong. Aku hanya pria bodoh yang mau melakukan perintahnya. Tapi aku punya cara lain untuk membuatnya bersamaku. Aku merekam rencananya, aku masuk penjara, aku memberikan rekaman itu pada adikmu. Dan Boom! Sebentar lagi ia juga akan dimasukkan ke dalam sel, dan saat itulah aku bisa bersamanya."

Yoora membekap mulutnya sendiri. Mencintai seseorang memang bisa membuatmu buta, membuatmu rela melakukan apapun.

"Apakah itu juga berarti bahwa ayahku juga pria bodoh karena mengikuti kemauan Sandara?" Yoora memandang kekosongan

"Tidak Yoora-ssi, ayahmu orang yang pandai. Di sini, ia berkoran banyak untuk keluarganya."

Yoora mengernyit heran. Berkorban untuk keluarga? Cih.

"Kau belum percaya? Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik, kau pikir kenapa Yoora memintaku menabrak ibumu? Itu karena, saat ibumu sekarat, Sandara bisa menjadikannya sebagai ancaman untuk ayahmu. Sandara bilang pada ayahmu jika ia akan membunuh ibumu jika ayahmu ditak menuruti kemauannya,"

"Ayah bukan seorang pengecut."

"Yoora Yoora, apa kau masih belum sadar siapa aku? Aku Black, pembunuh bayaran no satu di Korea. Selain bisa mencelakai ibumu, aku juga bisa membunuhmu dan adikmu."

Yoora melotot. Perasaanya bercampur aduk.

"Lalu kenapa Chanyeol?"

"Karena Chanyeol sangat menyayangi ibumu, dia akan dengan senang hati mengikuti apa yang dikatakan ibumu. Apalagi saat melihat kelaukuan ayahmu, ia akan memendam kebencian pada ayahmu dan mendukung perceraian kedua orang tuanya dan Boom! Keluarga kecil mu hancur. Sandara telah mengamati kalian selama ini."

"Jadi selama ini ayah berkorban untuk kami? ia tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan kami?"

Yoora menjerit dan Seungri menyeringai. Para petugas mulai mengawasi keduanya. Satu menit lagi jam kunjung berakhir.

"Aku harus menemui Chanyeol, aku harus menemui ayah," Yoora berbalik untuk pergi namun suara Seungri menahannya

"Terlambat Yoora, aku yakin sekarang mobil ayahmu sudah meledak."

Yoora tersentak, ia harus pergi sekarang sebelum semua terlambat. Namun lagi lagi suara Seungri menahannya. Ia berbalik dan melihat seungri mengulurkan sebuah pena.

"Pakai ini sebagai bukti untuk menjebloskan Sandara ke penjara. Itu rekaman percakapan kita. Jangan lupa juga pena satunya yang berisi percakapanku dengan Sandara. Ingat, Sandara harus masuk ke jeruji sel, ia harus bersamaku."

Yoora mengambil pena nya dan benar benar pergi

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan asisten ayahnya sedang menunggu sang ayah sambil menonton acara tv. Mereka bersantai dalam diam. Chanyeol mengganti channelnya dan menemuakan sebuah berita. Dipaparkan bahwa terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas akibat meledaknya salah satu mesin mobil. Chanyeol melihat dengan seksama dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat sang penyiar menyebutkan plat nomor mobil yang meledak. Ia dan asisten ayahnya segera melesat ke TKP dan semua terlambat. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Chanyeol baru aja kehilangan ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No more chit chat**

 **Maaf banget update nya molor**

 **Cie besok udah mulai sekolah**

 **Semoga suka chapter ini**

 **RIVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
